


Bruised & Broken

by heidi124540



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi124540/pseuds/heidi124540
Summary: AU Bellarke. Clarke, Bellamy, & Octavia all live together. Tension runs high with Clarke & Bellamy in the same house. What happens when Clarke's new relationship forces her to lie to Bellamy and drives a wedge in her friendship with Octavia. The one person she can't stand ends up being the one person she needs to help her fix the situation. *Warning RATED E Domestic Abuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke grew up in a small town, neighbor to Octavia and Bellamy. Octavia and Clarke became friends quickly and

have been inseparable since, Octavia's mom died when she was 16 leaving Bellamy to raise her, around the same time

Clarke's dad passed away in a tragic accident. Upon the girls completing high school, Clarke's mom moved to Illinois,

sold the house and Clarke moved in with Bellamy & Octavia. The girls attend Community College. Clarke & Bellamy have a

hard time sharing the house, resulting in tension, but Clarke pays rent and Bellamy needs that help, Octavia finds it quite amusing.

...

"Octavia! Lets go!" Clarke yells up the stairs,

She's been pacing and checking her watch for the last 15 minutes.

Bellamy try's not to smirk at the obvious aggravation his sister is causing. He can't help but put his two cents in,

"Hey if you keep pacing in that same spot we are going to need to replace the flooring"

Her icy blue eyes meet his dark ones, he can't help but notice how good she looks this morning.

'Nothing better then making her feisty this early in the day'

"Shut It Bellamy", Hearing her response shakes him from his thoughts.

Before he can respond Octavia comes running down the stairs,

"I'm ready, lets go" She announces. Clarke is already out the door as Octavia yells

"bye bell" Followed by the slam of the door.

"Bye, not that anyone waits for a reply in this house"

He mutters to himself as he sits down on the couch.

...

"What takes you so long to get ready O?"

Clarke asks as they are putting seat belts on,

"Geeze, keep your pants on, Whats up with you today?"

Octavia asks suspiciously, as she speeds off.

"Nothing I just have to go to the library before class and at the rate I'm going I'll be lucky if

I make class"

"This has nothing to do with that guy that we saw in the library yesterday does it?"

"He was cute right?" Clarke Smiles.

"Actually he creeped me out" Octavia shot back recalling the library encounter from the day before,

She still got chills thinking about it.

"He looked at you like you were a piece of meat Clarke, nothing flattering about it" She heard Clarke sigh but pressed on

"He has bad news written all over him, stay away, Bellamy will lose it!"

Clarke laughed out loud, 'How could Bellamy live without having something to be pissed at me about' she thought to herself.

"O, I could care less about what Bell will think, hes your brother not mine and it doesn't matter who we bring home,

he will never like them"

"It's because he cares about you Clarke, Open your eyes"

"They are open, Wide open in fact and he will never see me as anything other then your friend, and another little sister"

"Sounds like that bothers you, Don't fool yourself though, he doesn't look at me like he looks at you"

"O, enough, I feel like I've had this conversation a million times"

"Because we have, usually, right after one of you does something stupid...like ruining each others relationships by acting like jealous

idiots instead of the sibling like relationship you both claim to have"

Octavia shook her head as Clarke turned the radio up, Good thing the college wasn't that far of a drive.

Octavia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, as she unlocked the screen she saw she has one new message.

Bellamy: What's her problem this morning?

Octavia smirked to herself, They were going to drive her crazy, they needed to just take this "sibling" relationship to the next level already.

She searched her mind trying to think of something to say that wouldn't result in a million questions.

Octavia: She needed to go the library before class

Bellamy: For what?

Octavia: I'm assuming a book ?

Bellamy: She was in the bathroom for 2 hours O...all that getting ready for a book?

Octavia: I'm not her keeper Bell ask her if you are that concerned

Bellamy: Who is he?

Octavia: I'm not doing this... Have a good day :)

Bellamy: I'll find out, She can't hide him forever

Octavia just shook her head in amusement closing the message, Just in time for them to park and head to the library quick.

She spent the whole trip silently hoping that this guy wasn't there, so much for luck, he was the first one she saw as Clarke opened the door.

She returned the book she had taken out for research the day before as Clarke walked over to the table he was seated at.

They sat and talked a few minutes, When Octavia interrupted,

"Hey, sorry to butt in, but we have class in ten minutes"

"Okay, Cage this is my best friend Octavia, Octavia meet Cage" Clarke said as she stood

"Hey, nice to meet you" Octavia nodded in response to his greeting.

"Clarke, I'll send you a message later, see what your up to"

"Sounds great, Have a good day cage!" she replied grabbing her books and following O out of the library to class.

...

By there last class Octavia was never so happy to see the car, that meant only 20 more minutes of having to listen to Clarke talk about Cage.

As they pulled in the driveway Bellamy's friend Raven was headed to her car, They had a 'thing' for a short period of time and Clarke

did not approve. Aside from that Clarke's last serious relationship ended upon finding out Raven was sleeping with her boyfriend.

Clarke met her gaze

What the fuck is she doing here?

You could see the anger radiating off of Clarke.

"Down Girl" Octavia laughed as she got out of the car.

"Octavia, Clarke" Raven greeted

"Hey Raven hows it going?" Octavia spoke up as Clarke walked right past her like she wasn't even there.

Raven shook her head looking at Octavia

"They ever gonna figure it out or what?"

"I ask myself the same question, I Hope its soon if they do, they are unbearable some days"

As if they needed proof of being unbearable, they could hear raised voices from inside carrying out into the driveway.

...

"Raven, Hold up don't forget your sweatshirt, Clarke will be..."

Pissed

And that's what she was when Bellamy rounded the corner at a rapid pace and slammed into her.

"Clarke will be what?"

"Home any second... and It's not what it looks like"

"Really, because it looks like Raven, the same girl who Finn cheated on me with, was here with you, after you told me you wouldn't be

that stupid to get involved with her again"

Bellamy shifted, needing to turn this conversation around.

"What does it matter, I hear you have a new interest that frequents the library" His voice slightly raised.

Clarke's Eyes met his in a fiery rage. If I didn't think Octavia would be upset, I'd choke the life out of him.

"I do, his name is Cage Wallace and he's everything your not Bellamy, Making him perfect"

She watched his eyes, flash from hurt to anger is seconds,

"That's good because its obvious your perfection is rare, like your some fucking princess, no ones good enough for you!"

"You would know, you make sure to let every person who walks through that door know that they will never measure up, Just because you don't measure up doesn't mean Cage won't" Wait, what?, did I say that out loud...shit.

"That's okay Raven takes care of me just fine, but then again you must already know that, seeing as Finn left you for her. " He yelled at her, He saw her wince and instantly felt bad. That was was too far, idiot!

Her teary eyes met his and she turned running up the stairs.

"Clarke! Wait!" was all he got out before the slamming door shook the windows below her bedroom.

He turned to the opening door as Octavia peeked around the corner and walked in.

"Bellamy, what the hell was that?" Octavia asked

"Nothing, It will work itself out" I hope.

"That's what i always here, but it just gets worse" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Bell, I know you like her, Hell even Raven knows, everyone but you and her see it. One day its not gonna work itself out"

Bellamy let out a sigh and walked outside into the back yard. He could hear Clarke's music traveling out the bedroom window. All of a sudden it went silent, he could hear her phone ring once before she began to speak ..

"Hello?"

"Hey Cage, Hows it Going?"

"Tonight? I work Bar tending at Arkadia, Bar & Grill on Elm st. 7 till close"

"Yea stop in and say hey!"

"See you then"

Bellamy laid across the bench on the porch eavesdropping on her conversation.

He just didn't understand what was happening, they rarely got along anymore, and he couldn't stand the thought of any other guys talking to her.

I'm jealous...great...she made it perfectly clear i'm not in her league, I should've kissed her instead of yelling at her, I thought about telling Raven she wasn't welcome here, but if she can meet up with Cage then I'm not gonna wait for something that's not going to happen.

The porch door opened, he must have been lost in thought awhile, as Clarke came out showered and dressed for work. Wearing a shirt that was far to low cut and made Bellamy's mouth run dry. He averted his gaze down, that was a mistake, her painted on light blue jeans weren't helping his situation. If he could just find his voice..Talk you idiot...Talk!

"Clarke...I'm Sorry"

"I'm sorry too, We got carried away" She said walking towards him. I hate fighting with him, I'm glad we rebound quick.

He stood opening his arms, She walked into them wrapping her arms around his middle as he enclosed her in a hug. She reached up kissing his cheek, reaching into her pocket she handed him money.

"I have to go to work, that's rent and half the electric, We can talk when I get home if you want, or you can come see me if you're bored, It's wing night"

"There's food so I'll be there, and you of course"

"I'll see you then, bring O too!" she smiled walking off the porch and around the house to her car.

Bellamy stood walking into the house receiving a warm smile from his sister on the couch,

"how's that 'sibling bond' going?" Let me hear you lie, like I didn't just see you fumble for words at the sight of her.

"It's good, we are fine, I told you" he said starting up the steps.

"O, get ready, we are going to Arkadia to get some dinner" he yelled down before entering his room.

"Of course we are" she laughed to herself, standing and heading to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellamy paced the bottom of the stairs waiting for Octavia.

"Now I know why Clarke gets pissed O! Lets move, I'm Starved!"

"I'll be right down, go start the car" she said, doing a mental check list.

'Phone, money, ID, Chapstick, Keys, Extra Hair tie, good to go, lights off, and lock the door'

She opened the car door, sat down and felt it start to move forcing her to shut the door.

"Nothing like patience bell"

"My patience was all used up waiting for you" he smiled.

...

Wing night was always busy, tonight people stood on line waiting to enter, lucky for Bellamy & Octavia, Clarke worked there for the past 3 yrs so all the bouncers were familiar with them. As they approached the bouncer on ID check, They realized it was Bellamy's friend John, he unhooked the rope to let them cut the line.

"Have a good night guys, Clarke's got her hands full tonight"

"I see that, whats the deal with all the people?" Octavia asked.

"Some weekend long concert across town, every place is booked and busy" John answered as they entered

He wasn't kidding the bar was stacked 3 deep, Clarke was all smiles talking and tending, raking in the tips.

Trent the head of security approached them from across the room.

"Bellamy, I had two guys call out, looking to make extra cash tonight?"

He asked. Bellamy would fill in from time to time, when they were in a bind, it was good money for minimal work.

Bellamy looked to Octavia

"Yeah bell go ahead, i'm going to grab a stool and sit on the inside end of the bar, out of the way but close to Clarke"

He nodded and watched her make her way over before following Trent to the back room, He changed into a staff shirt and put his shirt, wallet, and phone in Clarke's locker.

"Alright so the area I'm assigned?" He asked coming out the door.

" Clarke" Trent answered.

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard him correctly

"Clarke and the bar top, She's handling it well but we've had two fights up there and a bunch of loud demanding customers, some of whom are men who can't keep there hands to themselves"

Bellamy felt his anger rise listening to Trent describe her night. He nodded and headed in his sisters direction.

"Where will you be?" Octavia asked seeing him in the shirt.

"Right Here, Bar and Clarke Duty" He responded

"Bout damn time! I could use crowd control" Clarke said handing him a bottled water. 'Finally, Bellamy to the rescue'

"Thanks, and I heard" 'No one will touch you , Princess'

He surveyed the bar taking in all the customers, looking for potential problems. Before he got to the other end one made himself known.

" Hey beautiful, how about a drink?"

"Whats your poison?" Clarke answered looking at the customer.

"Whiskey & a side of you" Bellamy raised his eyebrows at the line.

"Sorry fresh out of me, got plenty of whiskey though" she smiled.

"Just a tease, huh?" He asked

"Not a tease, see that bouncer at the end"

She motioned in the direction Bellamy. The customer nodded giving him the once over and looking back to her.

"That's my boyfriend, & my bouncer, I assure you I'm well behaved and well looked after" she smiled as she let him down easy.

Bellamy felt a gentle elbow to the ribs from Octavia.

" Boyfriend huh?, you sure play the part well" she whispered.

He just shook his head watching the customers. He refused to entertain the idea, especially after today's argument.

He felt Octavia pull his arm, he turned to her,

"All hands at the other end" she said.

He glanced down the bar to an individual who was pulling Clarke by a belt loop.

" Alright, time to let go, I need to get back to work"

"The lady's had enough, let her go or I will escort you out"

His voice seemed to drown out the music. Clarke waited and the guy yanked her back to him. Bellamy unhooked his hand and walked him to the door in a quick fashion.

On his way back he heard the guy in front of him address another person by the name of Cage. He slowed to get a look, and to listen for a second.

"What are you doing here Cage?

"Here for the bartender, but aren't we all" he laughed

"She's definitely something to behold"

"I'd like to be holding her, on my dick" Cage answered

Bellamy could feel his anger rise as he clenched his fists, it was time to move away from them before he did something stupid.

He moved back next to Octavia keeping an eye on things when the guy they called Cage from earlier approached Octavia.

"Hey, Octavia. I didn't know you would be here" he greeted

" Yup, almost always with Clarke, This is my brother Bellamy" she motioned to the bouncer behind her.

"Bellamy this is Cage"

Bellamy could sense she was uncomfortable. He just nodded at the stranger, looking him over once.

"Man of many words I see" Cage joked.

'I'm not going to waste my breath, just gets me in trouble' Bellamy wasn't giving him the satisfaction, just continued to watch Clarke and the Bar Front.

Clarke saw cage and smiled as she approached.

" Hey, what can I get you to drink?"

"Jack and coke, busy tonight?"

" Yeah, no time to stop and talk tonight, sorry, if I would've known it was gonna be this busy I wouldn't have invited you" she looked at him apologetically

" I still would've came, just to watch you work" he said picking up his drink and taking it to a table with some other guys.

Blush tinted Clarke's Cheeks

Bellamy assessed the table Cage walked to, no one he recognized.

"Bellamy, a little help!"

Clarke's shout brought his attention to her. 'Shit! Pay Attention' He scolded himself.

Two guys were in a shoving match, Clarke tried to intervene as Bellamy was making his way through the crowd. He was just in arms reach when one of the guys threw a punch, missed the target and hit Clarke.

Instantaneously his body was taken over by rage, he grabbed the guy by the shirt dragging him through the bar. Other bouncers opened the door as he took him outside.

Clarke's vision blurred slightly then returned to normal, she wrapped some ice in a towel and held it to her cheek, still taking drink orders just at a slower pace. Octavia started to help her tend when she felt a hand on her waist. Before she could turn around she heard his voice.

"How's your eye?"

"I'll be alright Bellamy" she looked down to his hand on her side, his touch felt like he was burning her alive, his knuckles were swollen and cut open.

She sighed as her eyes met his,

"Bell, what did you do?, does it hurt?" Her hand covered his bruised one.

"Not as much as seeing your eye, I should've been paying attention, I'm Sorry"

Clarke shook her head

"Don't let it get to you, it happens." she gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand.

"Get back to work Blake" she joked shoving him lightly. He smirked and returned to his position behind the bar.

Over the next two hours the more rowdy of the group started to disperse, letting Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy slow down a little bit.

Clarke scanned the bar and saw Cage and his friends over in the corner.

"O, I'm gonna take a quick break, watch the bar a second please"

"Yea go ahead, you earned it" she answered as she restocked the cooler under the bar.

Clarke slid out behind Bellamy touching his side lightly as she passed. He could feel her touch through his shirt, like she set him on fire, he watched her walk across the bar and slide in a booth next to Cage. He was glued to the scene in front of him, Clarke laughing, Cage acting concerned and checking her eye. He averted his attention to his hands and the bar top.

"So what do you think Bell?, I don't like him, he creeps me out, acts like shes a piece of meat and hes a lion" Octavia said nudging him.

"I overheard a conversation earlier and it took all I had not to end him then, just a piece of ass, that's all it is to him" He said snapping a tooth pic in half. He could feel Octavia's eyes on him.

"I'm not telling you what it was, and I'm not getting involved because then I become the bad guy, I'll intervene if the need presents itself, as of now shes got the ball in her court" He said stretching before he stood.

"They are the last ones in here so I'll get ready to leave, Once Clarke takes back over the bar we will head out, okay?"

"Yeah Bell sounds good" Octavia replied

Clarke stood and headed for Octavia stopping by the kitchen quick and placing an order.

"They are leaving now, so once our orders up I'll be home, I ordered 3 appetizer samplers for us and Bell. So don't fall asleep before I get there" she laughed

"We will be awake and waiting" Octavia said meeting Bellamy at the door.

"See you at home princess" He called to Clarke as they left.

She shook her head smiling to herself, Cleaned up, Grabbed the order and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy was looking for something to watch on TV as Clarke came through the door.

"Here's some food, gonna get changed, be right back" she said as the dropped the bag on the coffee table.

Octavia sat in the recliner with her food container in her lap, watching whatever was on history that Bellamy chose.

Clarke got changed into purple plaid pajama pants and a light purple tank top, she looked in the mirror, her cheek a dark purple and the corner of her eye slightly swollen. She shook her head thinking of Bellamy's hand and what the guy must look like.

She threw her hair up in a loose pony tail and headed to the kitchen, opened the freezer grabbed two bags of frozen veggies and two dish towels. She wrapped each bag in a towel, holding one to her face lightly and walking into the living room.

Bellamy looked up at her as she came in, She could see the regret in his eyes. She smiled gently and sat next to him.

"Let me see your hand" she said placing her makeshift ice pack on the table. He placed his hand in hers. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she put some pressure on the ice pack. 'You always have to be the protector, getting yourself hurt in the process' She used the towel to tie it around his hand. His hand still layed flat in hers as she placed her other one over the ice pack, her eyes met his.

"Thank You Bellamy" His concerned eyes moved to her bruised face, 'how could I let that happen to her' she sighed spoke again

"Stop don't look at me like that, it could've been alot worse." She felt his hand come to her face, he ran his thumb over her bruised cheek.

"It's bad enough" he replied with a disappointing sigh, she reached up and took his hand in hers.

"I'll be fine, stop fussing over me, your letting dinner get cold" she smirked turning to the food, handing him a container and grabbing one for herself.

Octavia clearing her throat bringing their attention to her.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone knew I was still here, and trying to keep my food down while listening to you two" she said smirking at them.

"Nice O" Bellamy said, while Clarke stuck her tongue out at her. They settled in there seats to watch TV.

The roman empire finally fell and Octavia and Clarke were happy about it.

"Octavia pick a good movie and I'll clean up quick" Clarke spoke picking up containers and wiping the table down.

"How about 'The Lucky One'?" Octavia asked.

"Perfect" Clarke answered as Bellamy groaned.

"Hush it, who doesn't love romance?" Clarke said poking him in the side as she sat next to him.

"Me, real life doesn't work like these fairytales" he responded.

"It will when it's the right person" Octavia jumped in.

" You two are hopeless" he said shaking his head.

He leaned back on the couch with his arm across the back, Clarke leaned back with her head on his shoulder. The smell of her coconut shampoo surrounding him. He shifted pulling her closer. He didn't realize he was holding his breath till she snuggled closer and he sighed in relief that she didn't pull away. They sat comfortably watching the movie. Vibration on the arm of the couch caught Bellamy's attention, Clarke's phone was the source, he nudged her handing it over.

Clarke unlocked her phone

* 1 new message* Flashed across the center.

Bellamy watched her click it. 'Of course it would be him'

Cage: Hey Beautiful, how's your cheek?

Clarke could feel Bellamy tense behind her. 'Always the protector' she thought as she placed her hand on his injured one rubbing small circles on it, while texting with her other hand.

Clarke: Hey! Cheek is good as new, a little bruised, no big deal.

Cage: I can't believe Bellamy would let that happen, Must not feel to safe with him as a bouncer.

Bellamy looked down at the message when he felt her tense. 'Of course, show her what a fuck up I am' he let his head lay back staring at the ceiling. The circles she was rubbing were increasingly getting harder as she texted a response.

Clarke: Bellamy is not at fault, and hes the only person I trust %100, If you have a problem with that now is the time for me to let you know that my friendship with Bellamy will always come first. Same goes for Octavia.

Bellamy smirked to himself reading her response 'Take that'

All of a sudden her phone buzzed rapidly.

Cage: I'm Sorry, I have no problem

Cage: Didn't Mean to Offend You

Cage: Didn't know you guys were that close, Glad to see you are loyal to your friends, says alot about your character :)

Clarke, clicked out of her messages from Cage and clicked on Bellamy's name. He was pleased to see his picture was a selfie they took together when they went hiking a few months ago.

She held her phone out of his site so he couldn't see what she was doing. All of a sudden his phone buzzed.

He touched the screen

* 1 New Message *

He clicked the notice.

Clarke: Since I know you are eavesdropping, i figured I'd let you know that's rude :p

Before he could respond she put her phone back on the arm of the couch and his phone buzzed two more times.

Clarke: Bellamy our friendship is something I wouldn't change for the world, you have always been there for me and took time out of your day to be my protector and look after me. I trust you %100, if something or someone ever comes between us then somethings really wrong and we need to remove ourselves from that situation. I'm blessed to have you in my life and don't ever let anyone tell you any different

Clarke: I was mad earlier and told you that you didn't measure up, truth is I set my standards of a man based on you, They don't measure up to you. Thanks for being you bell , I don't know what I'd do without you xoxoxo

He turned his phone off and placed it on top of hers, he lifted her lightly so he could put his one leg behind her along the couch, he turned slightly sitting her between his legs and pulling her back again his chest. Her legs ran parallel to his, one stretched on the couch and one bent to the floor

He kissed the top of her head and they went, back to the movie.

The credits rolled down the screen and Octavia stood and stretched, turning to speak, but stopping herself when seeing them asleep on the couch. Bellamy spread across the couch Clarke had rolled at some point with her arms around his middle and her head on his chest sleeping soundly. Octavia got her phone out and snapped a picture before throwing a blanket over them, snapping another picture and turning the light off.

...

The next morning Clarke snuggled deeper into her pillow, until she heard her pillow mumble.

"Mornin" Her head shot up looking at the source.

"You scared me half to death bell" she answered laying her head back down. He laughed lightly his hand twirling her blonde curls.

"Coffee's ready, and I plugged your phones in" Octavia said grabbing a sweatshirt, "Gonna go for a run, you guys have work today?"

"Nope" they replied in unison Clarke closing her eyes.

" You going back to sleep?" Bellamy asked 'I could lay like this all day'

Clarke just nodded holding on to him tighter. 'He's so warm, I don't want to move'

The more Bellamy thought about the blonde laying on him the more his body started to react.

" I'm gonna go take a shower"

he said rolling her off him, he silently hoped he moved her in time.

"Make it a cold one" she smiled.

Blush crept up his neck 'Of course she couldn't miss that'

"Consider it a compliment, my body doesn't respond that way to just anyone" he shot back with a cocky grin.

He could see her cheeks tint with blush as he turned and headed upstairs.

She shook her head getting up to retrieve coffee. She checked her phone.

*2 new messages*

She clicked Octavia's Name first.

Octavia: This was too cute to pass up...

The message was followed by 3 pictures of Bellamy and Clarke, two from last night sleeping soundly, and one from this morning Clarke was laying on Bellamy with her eyes closed and he had his hand in her hair watching her sleep. Clarke's heart clenched. 'If only that could work, Our friendship would be shot to Hell.'

Clarke: Thanks O :)

She'd be a liar if she said she never thought about Bellamy like that, although shes %100 honest when she says their friendship means everything to her. She won't let anything ruin that.

'Next Message'

Cage: You awake yet? Want to grab some lunch? I'd like to apologize in person.

'At least hes going to apologize'

Clarke: Sure, what time? & where?

She poured coffee and heard it vibrate across the counter.

She checked it quick on her way to the table.

Cage: 12:30 Polis, Its the new cafe on the corner of Johnson ave.

Clarke: Ok, I'll meet you there, talk to you then.

She responded setting her phone back on the charger. She heard the shower turn off and got up to pour Bellamy coffee, setting his mug across from her.

He walked in the kitchen with dark blue jeans on, his dark curly hair still wet, drops of water running down his bare chest. Clarke's eyes raked over his body till she met his. She looked away, all of a sudden it was awful hot in the kitchen.

"I poured you coffee, I have a lunch date, Im gonna go take a shower, wait for me, we will do something this morning. It's only 8, don't have to meet Cage till 12:30." She smiled.

She drank the last of her coffee.

"And find a shirt" she said walking past him.

His deep voice returned with

"Enjoy your cold shower" followed by a laugh. 'Payback's a bitch'

She shook her head "I'll need more then a cold shower" she mumbled grabbing a towel.

...

Bellamy checked his phone quick

*1 new message*

He clicked to open it.

Octavia: Shes your little sister my ass!

Followed by the same 3 pictures Clarke received, Bellamy stood smiling looking over the pictures.

Bellamy: Jealousy is not flattering lol

He responded then closed his messages.

Clarke returned from her shower in shorts and a tank top, she grabbed two bowls, milk and a few cereal boxes.

"Let's eat, by then O should be back, we can go to the beach for a bit."

Bellamy nodded pouring cereal, "Good Idea"

Just as they finished breakfast Octavia got home.


	4. Chapter 4

We pulled into a parking spot at the beach, Bellamy in his swim shorts and white T-shirt had the attention of all the nearby females. Clarke and Octavia shared knowing looks before getting out and grabbing there towels to follow him across the sand.

He saw them look at each other, nodded to the girls watching him, and knew what was coming.

"Bellamy Honey, can you put sun tan lotion on me please" Clarke yelled, looking at the girls with raised eyebrows. Octavia smirked watching them all disperse.

"Of course sweetheart" Bellamy said turning towards her, 'Poor girls never had a chance' He lowered his sunglasses to look at her, she was smiling awfully happy with herself. He looked to the group of women who were all watching her and whispers were happening like rapid fire. He waited for her to catch up slipping her arm in his on the right side while Octavia took his left arm.

"That wasn't nice ladies" he started.

"What do you mean ladies, I don't get involved in your possessive games" Octavia stated.

"Which is strange for two friends to do, by the way!" she finished as she stopped to put her towel down.

Bellamy lifted his white shirt off his body leaving him in navy blue swim trunks, Clarke glanced his way then unbuttoned her pants, dropping them to the ground and throwing them in the pile with the other clothes. She pulled her shirt up and off, she had a new black bikini on, that matched Octavia's red one. She handed Bellamy sun screen and put her hair up in high pony tail, as he applied sun screen to her, Octavia moved in front of her, and Clarke applied some to Octavia's back. Bellamy was moving at an excruciating slow pace, he did her back, her neck, and just as she was about to turn he stilled her.

"I'm not done, and we have an audience, its time for payback" He whispered to her. She heard him close the lotion and rub his hands together, she expected to feel them on her back any second, but when his hands caressed the back of her thighs she nearly jumped forward.

"Easy sweetheart" he said sweetly. His hands felt like magic, Her face felt like it was on fire, along with her body. Octavia shook her head scanning the crowd, she paused slightly and Clarke saw her eyes widen. As soon as Bellamy removed his hands she turned to see what had her attention.

Cage.

'Damn Bellamy, he fucking knew he was there'  
He stood with his friends, arms crossed, watching Clarke get a rub down from Bellamy. She turned to face Bellamy and he looked at her innocently.

"Couldn't have you get sun burnt princess" he smirked heading for the water.

Octavia met his eyes,  
"That was low" she said

"All is fair in love and war O, She would have done the same thing" he replied

"I suppose that's true" she looked apologetically at Clarke and followed her brother down the beach.

...

Clarke turned walking to Cage, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Fancy seeing you here" she said smiling.

"Imagine my surprise witnessing what I just did" he spit back obviously upset.

"Cage that's just Bellamy fooling around" she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Tell me your not more than friends"

"We're not I promise, I wouldn't have invited you to the bar if Bellamy and I were together"

Cage stood there looking at her like he wasn't sure what to believe.

"I'll see you at 12:30" he said then turned away back to his friends without another word.

Clarke avoided telling him that was a dick head move and chalked it up to him being mad about Bellamy.

She turned and walked down to the water, once she spotted Bellamy and Octavia she swam out to them.

...

They had a good uneventful morning in the water after that. They all went home at 11, leaving Clarke time for changing quick, and getting ready for lunch. Bellamy and Octavia sat at the kitchen table when Clarke rushed in

"Okay, so rate me one to ten, how do I look?"

They both gave her a once over, from her strapped sandal heels , tight black jeans, up to her white peasant top ad braided hair.

"10" Octavia smiled.  
"6" Bellamy said

Clarke sighed and Octavia whacked him on the arm.

"Alright let me have it" she said turning around in front of him.  
He eyed her, acting like he was assessing her outfit.

"Honestly, I think you look fine, the 6 is due to personal preference, I like your hair down, white's not my favorite color on you, and I don't like the shoes" he stated

"But in general its not bad right?

"Yea, you look alright" he answered

Octavia shook her head in disbelief. 'What an idiot'

"Okay, I'll see you guys later" she smiled grabbing her keys.

...

She arrived at Polis and Cage was standing by the door. He offered his arm which she took on the way inside.

"How about we eat quick, then my friends are having a small get together, we could go stop by."

"That sounds great" she replied ordering a salad, as he ordered a burger.

"I'm sorry for yesterday and this morning, I like you and I felt like Bellamy was competition, I was stupid" he apologized. He wouldn't look at her. She was pretty sure he was straight put lying. 'Maybe he is still pissed'

"It's okay, Bell and I are pretty close, it's easy to get the wrong impression"

They finished eating, then went and hung out with his friends for awhile. His friends were really nice.

She had a good time, some of the girls gave her a weird feeling, almost like they felt bad for her, she just shook it off ' probably ex- girlfriends'

As they were leaving she saw Raven pull up.

"Hey Reyes" Cage Called  
Clarke rolled her eyes 'Of course another Raven fan'

"Hey Cage, what's up?" She replied.  
At that moment he stepped aside revealing Clarke.

"Meet the new woman in my life" he smiled motioning to her.

Clarke's eyes met Raven's

"What? Clarke?" Raven asked, in disbelief

" What is that supposed to mean?, You look at me like I'm not worth his time" Clarke stated fire in her eyes.

Raven backed down.  
"Just surprised is all." she responded

Clarke never saw her back away, normally she jumped at the opportunity to argue.

"You guys have a good day" She said as she headed for the house. Clarke's eyes, following her 'what the fuck was that about?'

...

Bellamy and Octavia were sitting in the backyard when they heard a car, Raven entered the back yard.

"Hey, I could hear you two talking from the front of the house" she smiled

"Hey Raven, whats up?"  
Bellamy gave her a kiss on the cheek and Octavia waved from across the yard where she was sun tanning.

She sat on the stone wall next in front of Bellamy, He looked at her waiting for her to speak, obviously something was wrong.

"I saw Clarke today, I didn't know she was seeing Cage" she said quietly.

" Yea, I think he's not worth the time but I know better then to speak up"

Raven placed a hand on his arm  
"Bellamy any other time I would agree, but now I'm telling you to speak up" her tone extremely serious brought Octavia's attention to them as she rose from her seat and moved next to Raven.

They both looked at her questionably.

"Listen, he's bad news, I work on some of his friends cars, I've seen him be abusive in all aspects, he will hit her, call her names, threaten her friends to get her to comply. She will be a possession not a person." Raven said quietly.

Octavia's hand covered her mouth and Bellamy shook his head.

"She couldn't be that stupid" he said looking up at the sky.

" Bellamy just don't do anything rash, let her come to you, she tells you everything, you push her and she will stay with him to spite you" Raven said quietly.

Bellamy nodded in understanding  
'If he touches her, I will kill him, so help me God'

Octavia looked to Bellamy standing to hug him,

"She will be okay Bell, shes smarter then that, I bet she gets out of his reach before he knows what happened. She reads people really well." Her reassuring words causing him to nod.

Just then Clarke walked out of the house into the backyard 'Nothing like feeling like everyone was just talking about you'

"I was just leaving, I'll talk to you later" Raven stood speaking to Bellamy, then walked out of the yard.

Bellamy and Octavia agreed not to say anything, knowing Clarke would just accuse Raven of being jealous.

...

The next few weeks went by quick, Bellamy and Octavia wondered if Raven lied to them a few weeks ago, as Cage was with Clarke frequently, and most of the time they were at the house, they seemed happy and had no problems.

Bellamy's Birthday was coming up soon and Clarke and Octavia were throwing around ideas for a surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

"How about we throw a party at the bar?" Octavia suggested.

"We can have Trent call him in for Bouncer duty, and it will be a surprise" Clarke added

"That would work" Octavia smiled.

"I'll book now, it's a month away so we will secure our date and we can close it down to the public, invite only" Clarke spoke out loud as she wrote it down in a notebook.

" We need minimal decorating, and the bar can do appetizer trays, I'll book the DJ the bar uses on Fridays" she finished jotting ideas and closed her book.

"Now to figure out a gift" Octavia sighed falling back on the couch. Just then the door opened, Bellamy was really busy lately as the construction season started, he worked as a laborer during the day and the bar on nights he was needed.

"If it isn't my favorite ladies" he smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"What do we have here?" He asked picking up the book,

"Don't!" Clarke shot up trying to grab it. She lost her balance grabbing his arm, she hit the floor and he landed on top of her. The book landing on Octavia.

"Get off me" she tried to push him off and he straddled her, holding her hands above her head.

"Bellamy don't even" she started but was taken over by laughter as he tickled her.  
"God Bellamy, Don't, Stop, Alright , I give up!" She yelled.  
The silence allowed them to hear a voice talking.

"Clarke!?" came from her phone that lay discarded on the floor.

"Shit, I layed on my phone,." She said looking at the screen.

"Cage?" she asked, running a hand over her face, Bellamy smirked down at her, obviously comfortable sitting on her.

"No, I was just goofing around" She said apologetically. Giving Bellamy a pretend glare.

"Cage, I" she stopped suddenly listening to the speech she was receiving from the other end.

Her eyes shot to Bellamy as he started to trace his fingers up her sides, she shook her head trying to warn him off, he smirked continuing to lightly tickle her.

She closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying to contain herself. 'God Bellamy, you need to stop' His fingers were so light, he would tickle, then caress, then tickle.

"Nope I'm listening" she responded to Cage, not able to hide her smile. 'I love being the reason she smiles, shes beautiful'

She sighed and tensed,

"No I don't think its funny, I'm not laughing" she smacked Bellamy's leg motioning for him to let her up.

He stood helping her up, she sat on the couch still deep in conversation and he walked into the kitchen. Octavia just smiled at him, she was sitting at the table with her phone and some juice.

"what?"

"I decided to give you two some alone time, You looked like you were demanding her time"

"Doesn't matter what I want, she's happy where she is O"

"Bell, she doesn't act that way with him, your time will come, trust me, she gets just as hot and bothered by you as you do her"

"Octavia, shes my best friend, I don't think there's anyway to move past that and not lose what we have now"

"Sure there is, you aren't replacing what you have, you are taking your time to build on the the strong foundation that is already there" she finished.

Clarke walked in playfully shoving Bellamy. She obviously got changed at some point, because she was dressed in a revealing tank top and shorts.

"Hey, Dickhead, Thanks to you I have to run to meet Cage before work, are you two stopping by later?"

"I have a paper to write, sorry" Octavia answered shaking her head.

"I am probably gonna hang here unless I get called in, I'm dragging, time to let the body rest" Bellamy answered.

"Alright then, see you guys tomorrow" she replied smiling at them, turning to leave Bellamy grabbed her arm lightly.

"If you need me, call me, and sorry I stirred some trouble"

"No your not, Have a good night" she laughed kissing him on the cheek.

He watched her walk out closing the door behind her.

He turned back to Octavia who was watching him intently.

"You got it bad Bell, My homework's calling" she said leaving the table.

He sat for awhile looking out in the yard, 'I got it bad is right, so does she, for someone else'

...

Across town Clarke stopped by Cage's apartment.

He met her at the door, motioning for her to come in.

"hey, listen I promise it was nothing, not a big deal, you know how Bellamy is, we we're just having fun" She said walking past him.

He shut and locked the door behind her.

"Seeing as you are in the mood for apologies, come in the kitchen, there's someone I want you to meet" he said walking in front of her.

A guy sat at the table eyeing her suspiciously. Clarke just stood there slightly uncomfortable.

"You can apologize to my friend, on behalf of Bellamy, he would talk but his jaws still wired shut from where Bellamy broke it"

Clarke froze looking at Cage when realization hit her that it was the guy from the bar that hit her in the crossfire.

"I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do" she said standing up straighter. Cage grabbed her wrist and dragged her till she stood in front of him.

"Cage! Let go of me!" she tried to pull his hand off of her.

"Please stop, you are hurting me" she could feel the bruise starting.

"Apologize" he said, his voice deep through gritted teeth.

"I'm not" she was cut off by his free hand backhanding her before grabbing the back of her neck and forcing her down to his friends eye level.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry you got hurt" she said tears falling from her eyes as Cage's fingers dug into her neck.

"Good Girl" Cage led her to the chair.

"Sit" he said, Clarke searched his eyes but they were void of emotion.

She sat and looked at her arm, she could see the outline of his fingers.

"Listen baby, I'm sorry that happened, if you would've simply done as I asked none of this would of happened" he said rubbing his hand up her arm.

She nodded afraid to not respond. 'what the fuck happened to him, please God let me leave here asap'

"Which brings me to my next point, I don't share well Clarke, Stay away from Bellamy, I know you live together so I don't expect you to be able to avoid him, however all the extra time you spend together will be no more, make yourself busy" Cage stated.

"Cage, he will know somethings wrong" Clarke's voice was so low it was barely audible.

"You better make sure nothing looks wrong then, and take a look at our friend over here, if you suddenly become brave, hes going to do what Bellamy did to him, to Octavia. No better way to get back at her brother and you at the same time" his voice didn't even sound the same.

Clarke stood abruptly. She hit her breaking point.

"You fucking touch her and I'll fucking kill you" the words left her mouth before her mind registered what she was doing.

Cage grabbed her by the back of the neck pushing her back in the chair.

"Don't test me Clarke" he said evenly, He tugged her hair back making her look up at him, he leaned down forcing her to kiss him.

"Go to work, Don't forget this conversation, I'll send you a message later, Don't get any ideas and remember we have a date tomorrow" he said, she just nodded walking out.

She held her head high,walked to the car acting like nothing was weighing her down, her neck hurt, her arm hurt, her face stung. She made it all the way to work before breaking down in her car. She picked her phone up and placed it back down, the only person she needed right now she couldn't call. She wouldn't let Cage get the best of her, she'd protect Octavia at all costs. She cleaned herself up, reapplied makeup, let her hair down and put a light long sleeve zip up over her tank top.

She turned assessing her reflection in her car window.

"There, Perfect" she smiled.

That night she worked on auto-pilot, Her mind almost being more then she could bare replaying her day over and over. She felt trapped, she knew there was a way out, she just had to find it.

She pulled in the driveway of their house, questioning even getting out of the car, She could feel the tears threatening to start. She shook her head. 'Pull it together, once you get to your room you don't have to hold back'

She opened the house door, shutting it quietly, she could hear the t.v. on, Octavia must be upstairs, She could see Bellamy sleeping on the couch. She walked over turning off the television. She turned looking at him sleeping peacefully 'You always protect me, It's my turn to step up' she kissed his forehead. Stepping back she looked at him again, tears falling down her face. "I love you Bell, please don't hate me for pushing you away" she whispered laying a blanket over him. What she wouldn't give for him to take her in his arms and hold her through the night. Everything seemed like nothing when Bellamy was around, He made her feel like the three of them were all that mattered. She turned the light off and went upstairs. She grabbed a towel and went straight to the shower, She winced getting undressed, Her arm clearly had a hand print on it and her neck had a bruise where each fingertip sat. She stood in the shower hoping the hot water would rinse the feeling of his hands off, unfortunately that wasn't the case. She wrapped her towel around her and another around her hair. She nearly screamed when she opened the door and Octavia stood there.

"Fuck me! You scared me half to death" Clarke whispered.

Octavia followed her into her room, Clarke closed the door as Octavia grabbed her arm.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she asked loudly.

"Keep your voice down damn it! Bar patrons were a little rowdy tonight, and keep it to yourself, no sense getting Bellamy worked up!" Clarke snapped letting her hair fall from the towel to avoid more questioning.

"Alright point taken" Octavia snapped back, she caught herself and her voice softened.

"If you were in trouble Clarke, you would tell me right"

"Yes, O , If I thought I was in trouble I would tell you" She met her eyes, She could see Octavia relax a little 'That's not completely a lie'

"Good, Then yes I'll keep it to myself, better not let Bellamy see it" she could hear her brother now.

The girl's sat and talked a bit,while Clarke was at work she took care of all the date and food accommodations for Bellamy's Party, She filled Octavia in writing down any info she missed.

After a bit Octavia went back to her room just in time for Clarke's phone to buzz.

She opened the incoming message.

Cage: Hey Babe, How was your night?

Clarke: Fine

Cage: Don't be mad at me, I love you Clarke and the thought of someone else loving you too upsets me.

Clarke: What are you talking about? You know damn well I'm not the type of person to lead you on if I had someone else I was interested in

Cage: I just wanted to assure myself that you know what you mean to me.

Clarke: I know what I mean to you Cage.

Cage: That's good, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow, We are going to the beach with my friends so wear something to swim in.

Clarke: you know I can't cover that bruise

Cage: That's alright, you are a bartender no one needs to know who grabbed you.

Clarke: see you tomorrow

Cage: Invite Bellamy & Octavia

Clarke: For what?

Cage: Because they are our friends and I want to see you diffuse the situation

Clarke: I'm not doing that

Cage: You will do that

Clarke: Goodnight

Cage: Goodnight Sweetie

Rage filled her reading his messages, she didn't know if she wanted to cry or scream.

She didn't sleep much, tossed and turned, thought about Bellamy and how he would never hit her, no matter how mad he was at her, 'what drives someone to do that'.

...

Her alarm went off at 9am waking her from the only sleep she managed to obtain. She got dressed, finding a light long sleeve shirt, 'eighty fucking degrees, and I have to be in a long sleeve, nothing like drawing attention to myself' She put foundation on some of the marks on her neck before brushing her hair out and letting it fall freely to cover them up the rest of the way. She applied makeup, glanced at her phone, deciding to leave it charging and headed down stairs for something to eat.

She walked in the kitchen greeted by Bellamy and Octavia's smiles. She returned the smile.

"Good morning" She said pouring coffee

"Morning Princess" Bellamy answered pulling the chair next to him out for her to sit.

"Thanks Bell" she said slipping into the seat.

At the same time both the phones on the table vibrated.

"What is it?" Clarke asked as they both grabbed there phones

"Cage, inviting us to the beach tonight, sounds fun" Octavia said

"Who am I to turn down time with you two" Bellamy smiled.

Clarke forced a smile

"sounds great guys" she replied.

Bellamy left for work and Octavia and Clarke cleaned the house, mowed the lawn and ran to the bar to pick up pay checks quick.

Clarke left her share of rent and bill money in an envelope on Bellamy's bed, she took his one light long sleeved fox racing pull over off his computer chair. It would work perfect for the cool breeze off the water tonight.

She checked her phone quick

Cage: I invited them for you

She sighed responding to his text.

Clarke: I'm aware, I'll see you there, going to ride with them.

Cage: Fine

He answered, she left her phone there on the charger , no need for it, not like she could use it to call for help if she needed it.

...

Octavia and Clarke grabbed dinner for themselves and Bellamy. They got back to the house around the time Bellamy did, everyone ate, got changed, and climbed in Bellamy's car.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they arrived they joined Cage and his friends on the beach.

"Hey sweetie" Cage greeted kissing Clarke, She flinched returning the kiss, her lips still felt bruised from yesterday. She sat in the sand with Octavia, Bellamy shook Cage's hand before sitting next to Clarke.

"Nice sweatshirt" Bellamy whispered.

" Thanks" her smile fell hearing Cage clear his throat.

"Lets go for a swim quick, before it gets dark" Cage suggested. Octavia's eyes met Clarke's in a hurry.

Clarke stood taking her pants and shirts off. She was trying to angle herself away from Bellamy, Without thinking she put her hair up. A sharp intake of breath caught her attention. Before she could turn, she felt his fingers on her bruised neck. He was extremely silent, she was afraid to look at him.

"Who the fuck did that to you?" Bellamy's voice was so loud and demanding that she jumped in surprise.

"Some guy, as I was leaving the bar last night, no big deal, I handled it" she said turning towards him. "God Clarke, look at your arm. Why didn't you call me? you should have at least woke me up and told me." As he spoke she could see him clenching his jaw.

"I'm sorry Bellamy, but I'm not a little kid and I don't need protecting. I handled it, I'm not your concern" she stated fiercely pulling her arm out of his grasp. 'Don't back down, you need to do this'

" You are my concern Clarke." he said matching her tone evenly.

"Bellamy, we all have seen you protect me, I'm better off on my own" she snapped. Anger flashed in his eyes. Octavia turned looking at her like she was crazy.

"Right, well I see you did a great job on your own" he said motioning to her arm.

Octavia stepped in between them.

"Clarke, lets just go home, this isn't the place for this" she said in a low voice.

"You go O, and take Bellamy with you" Clarke responded, she could see the hurt in Octavia's eyes.

"Clarke, what the hell are you doing? we are practically family, let's go, you need to talk to us, more specifically Bellamy"

"Your wrong, I don't need to talk to you, I have plenty of friends here I can talk to, and Bellamy could care less"

"She's right O, let's go, I could care less, She's obviously got it under control, If she doesn't deem it worth her time to talk to me then she's not worth my time" Bellamy's words cut straight through Clarke, Her eyes burning. ' Walk away before you cry'

"Clarke, please" Octavia pleaded her eyes tearing up too as Bellamy walked away to the car.

"I'm sorry" Clarke's voice was a whisper, she turned walking over to Cage and leaving Octavia standing there.

The rest of the night she sat on the log next to Cage drawing design's in the sand with a stick.

' They didn't deserve that, Bellamy's never going to talk to me again, might even be a stretch if Octavia does'

Clarke just wanted to go home...not that it was going to feel like home anymore.

...

Across town Bellamy pulled in to Arkadia.

"Stay Here O" he said before getting out.

He went in search of Trent finding him in the security office. Before Trent could say hello Bellamy flew off the handle.

"Who was here last night? Clarke got fucking attacked in the parking lot and no one could stop it, shes bruised all over the fucking place!"

"Hello to you too, and I was here last night, I walked her to her car and watched her leave, no one was near her, she was kinda off last night, running on auto pilot, she didn't smile, didn't really talk, Wore a long sleeve shirt, the sweat was pouring off of her, when I asked her she just said she was cold, I figured maybe she was getting the flu or sweating out a hangover"

" You have parking lot footage from before her shift?"

"Yeah, here lets look, she comes in at 6, so 5:30" he said rewinding to the time.

They sat there for a second watching her pull in,When she finally got out of the car, she grabbed a sweat shirt, you could tell she was in pain putting it on. She twirled in the reflection and headed for the building.

"Nothing man, sorry, I'll keep extra watch on her for awhile, who ever it was obviously got away with it, who knows if they will try it again" Trent said

Bellamy just nodded a thanks and headed back to the car.

"Well?" Octavia asked as he got in.

"Nothing, she fucking lied to me, right to my face"

They rode home in silence. Octavia didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell Bellamy it would be okay, but Clarke has never pushed them away before. Something was wrong, that girl on the beach wasn't Clarke.

He put the car in park and headed for the house before Octavia could even get out she heard glass break. She hurried through the door. Bellamy obviously pissed took his anger out on the table behind the couch that a few minutes prior held dozens of framed photos of them. He was bent down holding one of him and Clarke from Senior Prom. Octavia took the picture, 'Finn cheated on her two weeks before prom, leaving her dateless. Bellamy jumped to the rescue and went and rented a tux, a limo, and bought the most beautiful flowers for her. She cried so much we reapplied her make up twice before they even left the house, all because she was so happy and couldn't believe what he did for her.' Octavia was shook from her thoughts by glass breaking again, Bellamy threw the picture at the wall, Glass shattering everywhere.

"Bellamy stop! Just go upstairs,Cool off, I'll clean all this up." Octavia said loudly on the verge of tears again. He just strode up the steps followed by his bedroom door slamming.

She sighed in relief, 'at least he listened, this is gonna take awhile' she carefully picked up the frames and pictures stacking them on the table, before going to get the broom.

...

Clarke stood up, the crowd dwindled down, just Cage and two other guys and her.

"Cage, I'm gonna head home" Clarke said

"I'm not ready to leave" he replied

"I'll walk"

"You'll leave when I tell you" He said walking towards her.

"I'm not your fucking toy, I just lied to my two best friends, and pushed them away for you, I'm done Cage."

She felt the impact, Cage hit her, She could taste the blood. She pressed her lips together feeling the split instantly, she spit blood at his feet, standing up straight, looking him in the eyes.

"You are a strong bitch, I like that" he smiled.

"Fuck you" she said wiping her mouth.

He hit her again, she fell to her knees.

"Cage, enough" one of his friends called. She started to push herself up.

She screamed in pain as he kicked her in the ribs.

"Stay down" he yelled.

"we will wait over here" his friends called moving away.

He just nodded as acknowledgement. His eyes not leaving Clarke, she looked up at him.

"What do you want Cage? Why are you doing this?" she asked, she could feel the blood run down her face.

"Because you can't seem to listen, you belong with me Clarke, and I won't have you running to him every chance you get"

"I live there, it's not like I'm running to him, I'm fucking going home." She said standing.

"And for the record, he's my best friend and if I had the option to go home to him, I would, He's ten times the man you could ever amount too." She stated loudly.

He raised his hand to hit her just as she spit in his face.

"You little slut" he said wiping his face off, He grabbed her by the hair at the base of her neck dragging her down the beach at such a fast pace that she couldn't get her feet under her.

He dragged her right into the water shoving her head under and holding it there a few seconds, he pulled her up just above the water, letting her choke, cough, and start to breathe.

"That's good, let's rinse your mouth out, no reason to spit then" he said before shoving her back under. Just as he pulled her back up a wave crashed into them loosening his grip. She got out of the water and collapsed on the beach. She felt his hand in her hair.

"Get up, you want to be tough right, so stand up" he said pulling her to her feet.

"If you are gonna kill me, just do it, I already lost everything important to me"

"If I killed you, then we would have to get Octavia to come out and play." he smiled

"You son of a bitch" she said through gritted teeth.

The loud crack of his hand meeting her cheek echoed through her

"You don't talk back."

"Guys!" he called

Clarke could feel fear taking over her as the other guys appeared from the shadows with a phone recording her.

"You get everything so far?" Cage asked

They nodded in response.

He grabbed her by the neck pushing her towards them.

"Look in the camera" he instructed. She did as she was told.

"Tell Bellamy How this is his fault!, Tell him who you belong to" Clarke shook her head tears falling freely.

"Fuck you, it's not his fault" she cried. He shoved her to ground.

"Tell him you don't wan't him in your life, Tell him you don't need him" he said kicking her.

"Come on, look at the camera and tell him something"

"Bellamy if you see this I'm sorry. They will come for Octavia" She said in a hurry, resulting in a hit to the face. Everything was starting to get blurry.

"C'mon your not done" she could hear Cage's voice fading out, she felt another kick to the stomach and then everything faded, their voices, the pain, her fear.

...

Raven awoke to her phone buzzing along the dresser.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Raven this is Caleb from shop, sorry its so late, we sent you a video by accident, It was supposed to go to someone else, you need to delete it immediately"

"Yea, alright, doing it now" she responded half asleep.

She checked her messages, found the new attachment at the top titled "Clarke", She paused slightly, her heart sank, she closed it out to watch later.

"alright, it's deleted" she said

"Good, sorry again, good night"

"Night" she answered.

She sat up and turned the light on, She found the attachment and clicked play watching the events of Clarke's night. 'Oh my God' . She ran to the bathroom unable to stop her body from throwing up. She quickly got dressed and drove to the beach hoping she was there. She called a friend on the way there. Wick pulled in the same time she did, they hung out from time to time and he was a detective on the local P.D.

"I got the video" Wick said walking towards her.

"She's got to be here somewhere" Raven said taking off towards the shore.

They looked till the sun came up but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Wick we need to keep this quiet till we find her, they know I got that video, They can't know I watched it." Raven said , Wick nodded in compliance.

...

Clarke leaned against the side of the house waiting for Bellamy to leave for work and Octavia to head to class.

She heard them both get in his car and she went to the back door as they pulled out. She unlocked the door and walked into the living room pausing at the sight of all the broken picture frames stacked on the table.

She picked the one up off the top, the same one Bellamy held the night before. Her body couldn't hold her up anymore, she gripped the photo tighter as the room started to spin. She collapsed right there, darkness taking hold of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy dropped Octavia off at the college and was heading into work, his phone ringing in his pocket, he refused to look at it, still pissed off about yesterday's events.  
'Whoever you are, fuck off' He just let it ring. There was a pause for a few minutes then it started ringing again. He took it out and looked to see who it was.  
'Raven Reyes Incoming Call' Bellamy sighed, 'not in the mood' "Ignore" he muttered as he clicked the button.  
Before he could slide it in his pocket it started ringing again. 'For the love of God'

"What is the emergency?" He half yelled in the phone

"Where's Clarke?" She sounded urgent.

" I don't know, she never came home last night"

"Bellamy, where else would she go?"

"Cage's house, I don't know, or care Raven, she's not my concern"

"Bellamy this is serious"

"Yea, I bet, You gonna tell me what the problem is?" His aggravation was evident in his voice. Raven paused,

"Nope, she's not your concern, I heard you loud and clear, I'll find her myself" she said hanging up. She wanted to tell Bellamy, but she knew he would go after Cage. Which was fine as far as she was concerned, but it would be Clarke who would suffer for it if she didn't find her first.

Bellamy pulled over, running his hands through his hair. A recap of the past twenty four hours on replay in his head. 'Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is.'

He turned the car around and headed back towards the house.

...

Octavia was walking to class when her phone vibrated in her pocket.  
She looked to see who it was,

" Hey Bell, whats up?" She asked

"Have you seen Clarke?" He questioned.

"Nope, why?"

"Raven is looking for her."

" Good luck to her, If I know Clarke, she will avoid Raven"

A voice from behind her made her jump.

" Raven is looking for Clarke?"

" Oh, hey Cage, yea she is have you seen her?" Octavia said.

"Nope, she left right after you guys last night, she was acting weird, hasn't answered any texts" he replied walking away.

She went back to the phone,

"I don't know, Bell"

" He said she left after us, right?, but I didn't see her this morning, or hear her come in" She heard him sigh.

"I don't know, class is starting though, I have to go"

" Yea, I'll talk to you later" he said hanging up, a few more blocks to go,

"Maybe she is home, I didn't check her room" he said talking to himself

...

"Clarke!" Raven yelled banging on the front door. She stood for a few seconds listening, her patience wasn't lasting long, she then ran to the back patio. She was relieved to see the back door was open.

"Clarke!" she yelled again, heading for the stairs, she rounded the couch almost falling over the body on the floor. 'Please no' Raven dropped to her knees checking her pulse. She had a pulse and was breathing, just shallow. She was laying there, her hand cut open by the glass stuck to the picture frame, blood running out of her hand on to the floor next to her.

"Come on Clarke, I know you are in there, let's go, you have to wake up" she said shaking her lightly.

Clarke let out a groan. Raven sighed in relief hearing her response.

"Good girl, lets get you up" Raven said.

"Where's Bell?" Clarke asked barely audible.

"Right here" He stated loudly, Raven nearly dropped her, she never heard the door open.

"I got her, Start talking Raven." he said sternly, lifting Clarke up, pausing for Raven to walk in front of him, they headed up the stairs.

Raven stopped at her door.

"Keep going, I'll put her in my room" he said, she rushed down the hall opening the door for him.

He placed her on his bed and looked at Raven.

"I'll go get her some clothes, when I come back be ready to answer questions" He looked back to Clarke again before heading down the hallway.

He grabbed her a pair of shorts and underwear , 'I'll just give her one of my shirts' he turned to leave when the picture on her nightstand caught his eye. It was of all three of them at the fair on the ferris wheel, Clarke and Octavia were making goofy faces, and Bellamy was kissing Clarke's cheek. He heard her phone buzz snapping him back to reality.

*6 New Messages*

Cage (4)

Octavia (2)

He clicked Octavia's name first.

Octavia: Clarke where are you?

Octavia: Call me or Bellamy, Please!

Bellamy texted her back.

Clarke: Octavia, It's Bell, She's with me, Come home after class, I'll send Raven for you.

Octavia: OK!

He moved to Cage's name, wondering if he should be reading her private messages.

He sighed clicking the name.

Cage: Where the fuck are you?

Cage: I know Raven knows

Cage: Don't make me come for you.

Cage: Remember what happens when you run to Bellamy...

"Raven!" Bellamy yelled headed for his room, He could feel his blood pressure rising by the second.

She crashed into him rounding the doorway.

"What the fuck is this!" he said handing her the phone.

She sighed taking her phone out of her pocket, He watched her hands shake as she clicked open a file and handed it to him. A feeling of nausea washed over him seeing it titled'Clarke'.

"Push the center to play" she said staring at the floor.

Bellamy looked at Raven hesitating, then clicked the center.

He could see Clarke standing toe to toe with Cage, He wasn't prepared for what happened next, He watched Cage hit her in the face. Then knock her to the ground. Raven could hear his breathing change, he remained glued to the screen.

Her voice came loud and clear across the screen 'What do you want Cage? Why are you doing this?'

'Because you can't seem to listen, you belong with me Clarke, and I won't have you running to him every chance you get' His answer sent rage through Bellamy instantly. He watched her stand back up 'for the record, he's my best friend and if I had the option to go home to him, I would, He's ten times the man you could ever amount too' He was going to hit her again and Bellamy saw her spit in his face, he watched her get dragged down the beach.

He looked up at Raven, she was leaning against the wall head tilted up towards the ceiling, her eyes closed.

He heard Clarke choking and looked back to the screen, Cage was shoving her head under water. Bellamy moved to the edge of the bed sitting down, He watched him use Octavia as a threat, He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard his name come from the screen. 'Tell Bellamy How this is his fault!, Tell him who you belong to' he could see the tears falling down her face. 'Tell him you don't wan't him in your life, Tell him you don't need him' he kicked her. 'Come on, look at the camera and tell him something' Cages voice was enough to make Bellamy murderous at this point. 'Bellamy if you see this, I'm sorry. They will come for Octavia' Clarke said receiving a few more blows before she fell unconscious.

He couldn't help but feel responsible for Clarke, 'You let him do this to her, you told her she wasn't worth your time'

"Shit, Raven, Octavia, She will be waiting in the next 20 minutes, can you go get her from the college?" Raven nodded, not trusting her voice, she took her phone back and headed towards the stairs.

She only made it half way when she heard Octavia's voice travel up the stairway.

"Where is everyone?" Octavia yelled

"Upstairs" Raven answered.

Bellamy could hear his sister talking to Raven, He stood kneeling next to Clarke. 'Oh princess you look awful, how could anyone do this to you, never again, I'll never turn my back on you again'

"Clarke too? Cage wanted to see her before he left" Octavia said heading up the stairs.

"He's here?" Bellamy asked clearly pissed as he entered the hallway.

Octavia just nodded before Raven could register what they said Bellamy pushed past them headed downstairs.

Octavia went to follow and Raven grabbed her arm.

"Let him handle it, come help me get Clarke cleaned up." Raven said. She sent Wick a message letting him know Cage was here. They entered Bellamy's room. Octavia's gasp echoed through Raven, it reflected the way she felt every time she saw Clarke. Raven explained everything as they got some wet cloth's together and a first aid kit.

...

Cage sat on the couch, never expecting Bellamy to be the one to come down the stairs.

Cage stood up quick only to be knocked back down, he spit blood on the floor.

"What the fuck Bellamy" Cage said shocked, Bellamy grabbed him by the shirt hitting him again.

"You wanted a fight right, I saw the video, you fucking her hit and kicked her till she passed out, fucking stand up" Bellamy said through clenched teeth.

"Bellamy, its not what it looks like" he replied, fear obvious in his eyes.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Clarke's voice carried across the room, Bellamy felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder just knowing she was awake, she stood at the bottom of the stairs with Raven and Octavia.

"Whats wrong Cage, your not as brave when it's another man, you only hit women" Bellamy hit him again.

"Answer me!" His voice boomed, his fist crashing with Cage's face again.

"You fucking hit her the other day too, I should've known it was you" he landed a few more punches.

He felt a hand on his arm. "Bell, don't drop to his level" Clarke's voice pulled his attention to her.

"Fucking slut, you deserved what you got" Cage said shoving Bellamy over the coffee table, he swung and hit Clarke, she flinced, it took all she had but she hit him back.

" You will never contol me, and you will never measure up to Bellamy" Bellamy pushed past her.

He turned to Cage, hit him again then grabbed him by the neck pinning him to the wall. His eyes burning into him, he watched as he gasped for air, unable to breathe, and his face was turning red quickly.

"Be thankful I didn't kill you, come near Clarke, Octavia, or Raven again and I will" he said in a low voice. He let Cage fall to the floor looking at Raven who was watching the door.

He gave her a nod and she opened the door. Wick came in with two other officers. "Jasper, Monty, Grab him, take him to the station, I'll come back for questioning tomorrow, get some rest" He said to Raven. She nodded closing and locking the door.

Bellamy turned to Clarke who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes searched hers, they were void of emotion, she looked tired and lost. He opened his arms to her and she walked into them. That was all it took, she started crying, soaking his shirt in no time. He lifted her up taking her upstairs.

He paused in front of her room, then continued to his. He set her down handing her the clothes he grabbed earlier and one of his t-shirts.

Bellamy, you are going to need to help me" she blushed,

" Of course, lets change into the shirt first " he said lifting her shirt over her head.

His breath caught in his throat, her ribs were bruised in different shades of purple, her neck the same. He stood behind her, untying her top. Letting it fall, he ran his hands over her back before assisting her with the clean shirt. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops pulling her pants down as she stepped out of them. He ran his hands up her legs in a gentle caress. Hooking his fingers in the bikini bottom, he pulled those off also. He helped her step in the clean underwear, she pulled them up, he went to hand her shorts, She just shook her head climbing in bed like that.

"I'm going to grab some clothes, and head downstairs" Bellamy said walking to the dresser.

"Stay with me, please" she asked. 'whatever you want'. Bellamy nodded.

He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers. He slipped under the covers, she wrapped her arms around him, and tangled her bare legs with his. He ran his fingers through her hair, being near him is just what she needed to be comfortable, she was asleep within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy laid awake for awhile. He listened to Raven and Octavia cleaning and talking downstairs. He thought about Clarke clinging to him, about her body being so warm, her legs rubbing against his every now and then, He started to shift uncomfortably. 'Stop! don't go there, you are gonna make it awkward! she just got beat up idiot, you are only friends, focus' He smirked at scolding himself mentally, nothing could stop the thoughts but he could try and hold them off to a later date.

He felt her arms tighten around him drawing his attention to her face. She started to shake her head, obviously dreaming she spoke,

"Stop, please stop" Bellamy rubbed her neck trying to soothe what was bothering her.

"Bellamy, no, please, you can't let him take me" her voice came as a panic.

"Enough, Princess!" Bellamy said shaking her lightly. He couldn't bare to hear it.

He felt her arms loosen up a little.

"Come on, open your eyes, look at me, You are safe, I'm right here" Bellamy's voice was a low whisper.

He studied her face, slowly her eyes opened to meet his.

"There you are, beautiful as ever."

"Bellamy, don't be a suck up, we have a mirror" she laughed, he couldn't help but smirk. She really did look like hell, but she would always be beautiful to him.

She ran her leg up his stretching out. Smirking when she got high enough to feel his body react against hers. He saw her blush knowing she felt him.

"Listen friends or not, you keep rubbing up and down on me like that and we are gonna have a problem" He said poking her side.

"It sucks doesn't it?" she asked

"What sucks?"

"Having a hot best friend" she smiled.

"If anyone would know its you" he said mirroring her.

"oh, ego much?" she laughed

"yeah, must be contagious" he said stretching and throwing the blankets back.

She tried to sit up, the pain in the ribs instantaneously brought tears to her eyes.

"Easy, just lay there a minute, I want to look and see how bad it is, I can wrap your ribs to take pressure off them, if that's what's bothering you"

She nodded, sinking back into the bed. She watched him put his pants on and walk out to the bathroom. 'God this bed smells good' she inhaled , her face in the pillow.

"Do you normally smell my bed?" he asked clearly amused.

"That was quick" she changed the topic completely.

"Alright princess, let me see" he pulled the blankets down to her thighs. She felt her skin tingle when his fingers grazed her legs. 'For the love of God, this is ridiculous'

Her eyes watched his every move, she was watching him study her body as he lifted her shirt slowly, his eyes traced every bruise, she could see his face change from anger, to pain, to concern.

His hand ran from the edge of her underwear pressing lightly up her stomach and along her rib cage, she winced at the light pressure.

"Sorry" he muttered, he eyes shot to her face as he heard her small gasp.

His strong hand ran up and down her rib cage feeling her ribs lightly.

"Put you hands above your head, so I can feel along your sides" he said.

She lifted her arms feeling his hands move up her sides, she could feel her breathing change. 'God Bellamy, this will be on my mind every night till I die'

He looked to meet her eyes but her's were closed, he let his thumbs graze the sides of her breasts and he pressed along side them, there was no bruise there, but if he wasn't mistaken she was enjoying this. He let his hands run along the bottom edge of her breasts, pressing lightly here and there. He could feel himself getting worked up. He ran her hands up along side them one more time. She let out a moan, surprising herself and him. Her eyes shot open, He could see the fire in them, and he was fairly sure his didn't look much different.

"Bellamy, wrap me already." she said he cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

"Your no fun" he replied smirking.

A soft knock came at the door

"Bellamy is everything okay?" Octavia's voice traveled through the closed door.

Clarke covered her face that was now bright red, he tried to hide his laughter, but it was unsuccessful.

He cleared his voice trying to contain himself.

"Yea, be down in a minute" he said

"Yea, okay" Octavia said sounding confused, they heard her walk away from the door.

"You suck"Clarke said playfully glaring at him.

"I could, If that's what you like" he retorted.

"Hurry up, being in this bed is apparently making me disoriented."

"In that case I think you need bed rest"

"Bellamy, I'm gonna go downstairs whether I'm wrapped or not" she teased.

He laughed standing her up. He wrapped her ribs tight, checked to make sure it wasn't hurting her.

"It feels good Bellamy, thank you" she smiled.

"No thanks necessary, your moan was appreciation enough" he gave her a cocky smile.

She just shook her head, a slight blush creeping up her neck as she slowly exited the room. She walked down the stairs with his help and he settled her on the couch with Octavia, Raven seated in the recliner.

"You look refreshed, got some color back" Raven said, Bellamy's laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

They both looked at her suspiciously,

"Don't ask, he's and idiot" she replied, he just laughed louder.

The girls sat watching the television and talking , Bellamy ordered pizza for everyone. Clarke faded in and out of sleep for the rest of the day.

...

She awoke to an alarm going off, she didn't have an alarm. Bellamy does, she stretched being reminded of previous events. Her leg hit something, her eyes shot open, she was in Bellamy's bed...again...'I know I left this bed for the couch yesterday' Last thing she remembered was eating pizza. Bellamy snaked his arm around her waist burying his head in her neck.

"Bellamy...this isn't my room"

"I know that, however you are still in pain, and I am going to take care of you"

"Only pain I have is one in my ass, and it's you" she mumbled.

He grabbed her ass causing her to jump.

"I was going to massage it out" he smirked.

"Like hell" she said sitting up, unable to stop the groan that escaped her lips revealing her pain.

"You have to take it easy, want to me to look at it?" he asked

"She stood up, no I'll come see you when I get out of the shower"

He laid there awake listening to the water, 'I could wake up like this every morning' the thought made him smirk.

The water turned off, he heard her walk into her room, he could hear the drawers of the dresser open and close, then she returned to him, towel wrapped snugly around her, hair left down, water still dripping from some ends . She handed him the bandage to wrap her. Then let the towel fall. He looked at the towel on the floor taking his time, letting his eyes trail her body, she had a matching black lace underwear and bra on, he could feel his mouth run dry. She smirked at him when he met her eyes, he just got played and she knew she had him.

"You are playing with fire" he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"A cold shower will put it out" she said laughing. They have always been like this, everyone swore they were together in high school, most the time they were single because no significant other could deal with the friendship. They never crossed the line, a little teasing here and there but the thought of a failed relationship ruining a strong friendship kept them at bay. They both enjoyed the tension to a certain extent, other days the tension caused too much frustration and all they did was fight.

She sat on the edge of the bed, He started wrapping her, his touch so light she could barely feel it.

"Lay down" he instructed sliding over to give her room. He checked the tightness of the wrap. His hand moved down, and spread along her stomach,

"Does this hurt?" he asked lightly applying pressure to a bruise above her hip. She shook her head biting her lip.

"This?" he said moving to a bruise at the edge of her underwear. She shook her head again, not trusting her voice, eyes closed enjoying his touch, his hand suddenly frozen.

"Clarke, Your all set" he said, his voice took a serious turn.

She met his eyes, his expression guarded.

"Bell, talk to me" she said turning towards him, She pulled the blankets up over both of them resting her hand on his side and her head on his pillow.

She gave him a slight pinch, he looked at her again sighing.

"Clarke, I can't get that video out of my head, I just keep seeing him hit you, I keep hearing him tell you it was my fault, he told you to tell me you didn't need me you could've listened but you didn't, I got you hurt." He said, his last words barely audible.

"Bellamy I would've died before I told him, or anyone, that I don't need you in my life, Without you I would be lost, At that point in time, I thought there was a good chance that would be the last words you heard from me, and I refused to lie" She looked at him lifting his chin to meet her eyes.

"Don't do this to yourself, We are fine and here together, that's all that matters" She spoke softly.

He nodded, but didn't look relieved.

"We need each other Bellamy, I'm not going anywhere"

There it was, he let the wall down and pulled her to him in an embrace.

"Guys, I know you are awake, can I come in?" Octavia asked.

"Yes" they said in unison.

She looked at them eyebrows raised.

"Geeze Bell, if you two are gonna sleep so close to one another, I'll take the King size bed and you can have my twin, by the looks of it you would still have plenty of room"

"Was there something you needed?" he asked dryly, Clarke laughed in his pillow next to him.

"Yup, we want to know if you two are a thing now?" she asked.

"we?" Clarke asked

"yea, we weren't sure if we should interrupt you or not, but then we figured you needed to breathe eventually" Raven said from the doorway.

Bellamy just pulled the pillow out from under Clarke's head and placed it over his head.

"Our status is the same as always, but our friendship is stronger then before. We definitely appreciate having each other around more. "

Clarke could feel Bellamy's hand on her leg as she spoke to the audience in the doorway. He gave her a little pinch causing her to blush slightly. She could see him peeking out from under the pillow at her.

"Do you guys have to work today?" Octavia asked

"Nope, you?" Clarke answered.

"Nope, we were thinking of stopping at the pd then maybe going to do something, you feeling up to it?"

The whole time Octavia was talking Bellamy was running his fingers up her thigh, Her hands being on top of the blankets were leaving her helpless with Raven and Octavia talking to her.

"Yea that sounds good" she barely got out, her speech slowing, when she felt Bellamy's hook his finger under the edge of her underwear. He's never been this brazen before and she was halfway between panic and an orgasm, she was dying for him to touch her at this point, but praying he didn't take them to that level.

She looked at Octavia getting ready to talk again 'Oh my god shut up already, if I don't get out of this bed I'm going to explode, there will be no going back'

She looked at Bellamy, his eyes were purely on fire, he was going to burn right along side her,

She looked back to Octavia and Raven, who were clearly to much into the conversation to notice anything thankfully.

"Do you think the beach? or the mall? or the park out on sunset? Maybe just do one of the walking trails?"

He rubbed small circles working his way closer and closer to her center.

"Trails sound good, right?" Raven added

"Yup that sounds perfect" Clarke responded.

"Alright we will go start breakfast see you in a bit" Octavia closed the door.

Clarke was afraid to move. She was dripping wet and couldn't even think straight enough to address the situation.

"Did they say breakfast?" he perked up taking his hand back, and throwing the covers off.

"I hate you" she sighed, she was so tense she could scream, every nerve in her body was tingling.

"I can tell" he gave her a wicked grin and dressed quickly.

"Karma, you wait" she smiled sweetly and made it a purpose to make the walk to her room slowly, knowing she had his attention.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke just finished her makeup and hair, not even a ton of makeup could hide the bruises. She opened the door to join everyone for breakfast.

"Bellamy, you okay?" She asked seeing him leaning against the wall next to her door.

"I was just thinking, about us, just now in my bed, Did I cross a line? I know we do alot of teasing and joking around, but we are careful to not cross the line. I know I shouldn't have been working you up after yesterday, part of me thought if I could keep you distracted I could protect you from it, now I'm afraid I fucked it up. I just wanted to show you not everyone is going to treat you like that"

She looked at him, taking in his stance and the way he was fidgeting, he wouldn't meet her eyes. She heard him sigh bringing her out of her thoughts.

She took him by the hand,

"Bell, look at me, If it was too much I would have said something, I know not everyone is like Cage. The distraction worked, but you don't need to go above and beyond, you being around is enough, plus you show me everyday what I mean to you. I can't avoid it forever, I have to face it, to get past it. You are my best friend and as long as I have you by my side, I will get past anything. You didn't cross the line."

"You're sure?" He asked, his eyes studying her face.

" I'm sure, I feel like I failed you if you think thats the only way to make me feel better, obviously it makes you second guess yourself"

Bellamy tensed.

" Wait a second, I wasn't second guessing myself, you are gorgeous and if I thought I had the will power and the control I would need to keep from being jealous, I would suggest friends with benefits" he gave her a cocky grin.

"You don't control your jealousy now, I just want you to know that what we have is perfect, you don't have to change anything, no matter what I will always feel safe with you" Clarke said squeezing his arm.

He kissed her cheek lightly,

"You are one to talk on the jealousy bit" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wouldn't want someone to take you half way across the country" she smiled.

"Not a chance" he answered offering his arm to assist her down the stairs.

They ate breakfast before getting in Raven's car and heading for the police station.

...

Clarke didn't think it would be that bad, they were half way there and she suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit.

Bellamy watched her intently, she would get lost in thought, rub the top of her legs, tap her fingers, then be lost in thought again.

He reached out putting his hand on top of hers, he could feel her shaking under him. He gave her hand a squeeze drawing her attention to him.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise" he whispered. She just nodded in response, turning her attention back out the window.

Once they arrived and parked Raven and Octavia went in to fill out statements. Clarke was suddenly frozen, the thought of getting out of the car was impossible.

Bellamy sat beside her, rubbing the back of her hand in silence, he refused to rush her, he knew she was working through it in her mind.

She opened her door, Bellamy opened his letting go of her hand, the second he got out and turned the corner of the car he saw her stand up and bend over. Her one hand pulling her hair back as she started to throw up. He came up behind her replacing her hand with his. She handed him a hair tie off her wrist and he gently pulled her hair back in it, letting his hand rest on her back. She stood grabbing her water, took a sip and rinsed her mouth out. She turned looking at him as she popped gum in her mouth.

"Ready?"

She just nodded a resonse, he watched her straighten her clothes and let her hair down. She stood straighter, wincing slightly.

"Clarke?" He said questioning the look.

She just smiled in response and started to walk at a fast pace. She looked like she was ready to take on the world. She felt like her ribs were on fire.

Bellamy opened the door for her taking in the layout of the place, they didn't live in a small town, but it wasn't huge either, the police station had a few small offices off the main room, and 3 cells lining the back wall. One that held Cage. He was standing, hands on the bars eyes locked on Clarke.

Bellamy turned to Clarke who also noticed Cage and was feeling light headed. She grasped for Bellamy, but felt his hand on the small of her back before she could grab his arm, his other hand on her arm steadying her.

They walked across the room to the desk Octavia and Raven were at.

Wick looked up at them both.

"Before you sit we need you to watch the video, and you need to confirm that its you" he said standing.

He lead Clarke to another room sitting her near a computer.

Bellamy stood watching her closely, she turned to Wick and he motioned for Bellamy to join them. He stood behind her chair, his hands on her shoulders. Wick pushed play and Bellamy felt her tense, he moved to kneel next to her holding her hand. He felt, her squeeze his hand and when he looked at her he felt helpless, the tears just running down her face. Once it was over Clarke signed off that it was indeed her in this video.

He brought them each a page for a statement. They wrote them quickly. A few more questions and it was time to leave. Clarke looked tired and pale. She picked up her bag and they walked towards the door.

"Did you like watching youself?" Cage spoke loudly. Clarke's pace sped up, she could see Raven and Octavia by the door. She paused as she saw them watch movement behind her. She turned to see Bellamy headed for the cell. She intercepted him right before he could get within reaching distance. He paused where he stood feeling her hand on his chest, his eye's never leaving Cage.

"You don't deserve to look at her, let alone speak to her" Bellamy growled.

"Alright Bell c'mon" Clarke said pushing him back a little bit. Cage looked her over raising his eyebrows.

"You know I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat, only one thing I would do different, I'd get a piece, even if I had to hold her down and force her, then I'd kill her"

"You better hope they lock you away forever" Bellamy yelled, voice full of rage. Clarke's hands both with tight grips on his shirt.

"If Raven didn't have such a big mouth, I'd have her at my house getting what I want right now"

Cage said leaning against the wall.

" You motherfucker" Bellamy said in a low voice as he stepped forward into Clarke.

"Bell, please, I want to go home." her voice barely above a whisper.

She felt his hand take her's, she took the chance for an exit immediately, pulling him behind her to the car.

"You guys don't mind taking me home do you? I just want to lay down" Clarke asked as they started the car.

"Home it is" Raven smiled.

...

The girls dropped Bellamy and Clarke off at the house on the way to the walking trails.

"How about you pick a movie and I'll grab some drinks and some popcorn" Bellamy handed her the remote. She grabbed a blanket and searched through the movies 'on demand' from the couch.

"'The Proposal' or 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 days'?" She asked.

"'The Proposal' " he answered from the. Kitchen. Clarke could hear the popcorn popping. Once he gathered all the snacks they laid on the couch watching movies all day.

The next two days following suit. Finally her bruises were starting to fade, It was time for Bellamy to go back to work, and Clarke got one last day off before work the next night.

She woke up in her own bed for the first time in days, as she stretched she heard something crumple. She lifted her head seeing a piece of paper. She slid it over to her so she could read it.

Princess,

I hope you get to sleep in, there's some pastry's in the box on the counter. If you need anything call me! Have a good day,

Bellamy

She smiled shaking her head, she folded the note putting it on her nightstand.

Stretching once more she started her day, by noon she was back upstairs laying down for a bit. She cleaned the entire downstairs in an attempt to stay busy. It ended up being a mistake, her ribs hurt, her neck was sore and she was just plain tired.

She lay on her bed, the absence of Bellamy and the inability to push her body further at the moment gave her no emotional distraction. She thought about the events of the past month, tears filling her eyes. The thought of Bellamy seeing that video was heartbreaking to her, it bothered her more than what had happened to her.

She thought about waking up in Bellamy's bed, How much has changed between them, how much they need and depend on one another.

She was shook from her thought's when she saw Octavia round the corner into her room.

"Hey, class let out early, hows your day going? Judging by downstairs you have been busy."

"Yea, cleaned a bit, over did it a bit" clarke laughed

"You wouldn't be Clarke if you didn't over do it." Octavia layed next to her on the bed. Clarke could feel her bed vibrate from Octavia's phone.

Octavia checked her phone turning it so Clarke could read it

Bellamy: Hows my princess?

Clarke just shook her head, they snapped a selfie of them together and sent it to him.

Octavia: I'm safe in my tower- Clarke

...

Bellamy sat on the tailgate of the work truck with a few other guys standing around, everyone on lunch.

He sent his sister a message and was waiting patiently for one in return.

His phone chirped drawing his attention.

A picture of Clarke and Octavia came across the screen, the most important people in his life.

He smirked moving to the next message

Octavia: I'm safe in my tower- clarke

He shook his head, laughing.

" whats got you in a good mood" Lincoln, one of his co-workers asked.

Bellamy clicked the picture and turned it towards them for them to see. It received a series of whistles.

"Alright alright, It's my sister and my best friend"

"What does that mean? It's not your girlfriend or your wife" Roan piped up.

"The blonde one? Thats your friend?" Emerson asked.

"Yep" Bellamy snapped.

"She single?"

"She's off limits, now let's get back to work" he said obviously becoming pissed, he jumped off the tailgate grabbing a shovel.

His afternoon went by quickly, he stopped at the store to grab some stuff for dinner, and grabbed two bouquets of flowers.

When he walked in the house the girls were occupying the couch looking at magazines.

They both looked up giving a wave and continuing there conversation.

He put groceries away quickly grabbing the flowers and heading for the living room.

" Ooooh flowers" Octavia said

"Got a date?" Clarke asked

"No, they are for you two, the princess and even the sister, deserve a reminder that they are important sometimes" he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia and Clarke were crowding the coffee pot, Bellamy must have turned a fresh pot on before he left, the smell pulling them from there sleep.

"Friday, finally" Clarke was excited to be going back to work.

"At least tonight we tend together, you have some help so it's a good night to go back" Octavia smiled.

"So what are you getting your brother for his birthday?"

"I ordered some books online, a dvd he wanted, I don't know, maybe a shirt or two, sisterly things" she laughed

"I'm still lost on what to get, do you want to go into town with me in a bit? , check out the mall see if something jumps out at me."

"I am not one to turn down the mall"

"I'll take that as a yes " Clarke smiled.

...

They walked the mall, Clarke picking up small stuff for Bellamy. She grabbed a book, his favorite cologne, some car air fresheners, and a card, but was still stumped as they walked along the store fronts.

Then it hit her.

"O, lets go to the art supply, I'm going to do a scrapbook, and I need a frame for the one picture I'm drawing."

They grabbed everything they needed and headed to the car.

Clarke put her stuff in the trunk, they walked to Panera and ordered lunch. Before they left Clarke ordered Bellamy a sandwhich.

"We will drop this off on the way home. "

"Who doesn't love hunky construction workers" Octavia said checking her make up.

Clarke gave herself the once over and headed to where she knew Bellamy would be. It just turned noon so they should have just started lunch. The girls parked at the end of the road. Clarke grabbed a water, a Gatorade, and some napkins, placing them in his bag with the sandwhich. Octavia stood waiting for her in the front of the car. They walked together scanning the guys hoping his dark curls would grab their attention.

They heard a few whistle's as they approached a large group.

"What can we do for you ladies?" One of the guys asked.

" We are looking for Bellamy" Clarke said smiling sweetly.

"Bellamy" he yelled loudly.

"Yea!" They heard the response as he rounded the truck. His eyes met Clarkes and a wide grin spread across his face.

'Damn' Clarke thought watching him come towards her. He was dirty from work, his shirt soaked through with sweat causing it to stick to him in all the right places. His smile was just the thing to throw her over the edge. She suddenly felt over heated herself.

'My princess' Bellamy was beyond pleased to see Clarke. She looked beautiful as always and he didn't fail to notice all the surrounding men were circling like wolves. The girls obviously loving the attention.

"What's going on ladies?" He asked.

"Brought you lunch" Clarke smiled handing him the bag.

"Thanks" he said kissing her cheek, he placed a hand on her lower back leading her to the picnic table. He wanted Clarke to himself, but he still kept a close eye on Octavia who was standing by one of the trucks holding a conversation with Lincoln.

"What are you two up to today?"

"We went shopping, you know someones birthday is coming up"

"Yeah, I heard he wants new car"

"Haha, in that case he should expect to be disappointed"

"You never disappoint me" his words causing her to blush.

"I doubt that, how's the sandwich?"

"Great, thank you, you didn't have to do this"

"I know, but in Octavia's words, who could resist some hunky construction workers" she said looking around.

She could see his muscles tense in his arms.

"Especially the ones that are really tan, one with dark eyes, and dark curly hair too, the one I was looking for even has a dusting of freckles across his cheeks" she said.

She looked back to him smiling.

"It's a good thing you found him then huh?"

"I'd say" she responded.

"You coming to the bar tonight?"

"Yea, Trent called me an hour ago, I'm on Clarke duty"

"Don't you mean Clarke and Octavia duty?" the voice sounded from behind him.

"Nope, gonna let you fend for yourself" he answered playfully.

"Alright you two, We should go, we have some cleaning to do and we need to get ready for work soon" Clarke said reluctantly standing.

"I'll walk you to the car" Bellamy said following them, they stopped to say bye to the crowd momentarily, then continued on their way.

He opened Clarke's door for her.

"See you later Bell" She kissed his cheek and got in.

"See you later princess" He said stepping away for them to pull out of the spot.

"You two are unreal, just date already"

"Shut up O" Clarke shook her head.

"So Lincoln's nice, got his number"

"That's good Octavia, Just don't tell Bellamy until you are at the dating step, poor guy will never know what's coming"

"Please, he said Bellamy only declared you off limits, not me"

"Did he now?"

"It's not something to be mad about Clarke"

"Oh I know, It's flattering" she answered blushing again.

...

Bellamy walked back to the crowd from Clarke's car.

"Your best friend huh?" Roan asked.

"Yea, we have been pretty close all our lives"

"Your girlfriend you mean?" Emerson asked.

"No, just friends"

"Just friends don't act like that" Lincoln stated.

"Well we do, It's our thing"

"Well maybe I want a shot at a friendship like that" Roan asked testing the waters.

"You so much as look at her wrong and I'll fucking kill you"

"Yea just friends" Roan said laughing, Bellamy relaxed a little seeing they were just trying to get him going.

"Alright alright, So I like her" he admitted

"You love her, you are so far gone you don't even know it" Lincoln said

"The whole yard knows when she texts you, you walk around smiling all day, and there is nothing about digging holes that makes us smile" Emerson laughed.

"Yeah, Don't worry about us, we see it, and we feel your pain in the friend zone, we see it on both of you, you will figure it out eventually" Roan stated as they were all grabbing there tools to get back to work.

"Thanks guys" He said happy to have someone to talk to about her.

...

The girls showed up to work at five o'clock making sure the bar was stocked for the night, they had plenty of ice, and all the kegs for draft were full. The place started filling up.

Seven thirty rolled around and Bellamy walked in the now very crowded establishment. He glanced at the bar seeing his sister and Clarke hard at work. Both dressed way to provocatively for his liking. A battle he would never win. 'It brings Tips, Tips, Tips Bell' He could hear the voices already, 'All it brings is trouble' he thought shaking his head.

He shared the locker out back with Clarke, changed into his security shirt and headed to the bar area.

Clarke could sense someone watching her, Glancing over her shoulder she saw Bellamy. She smiled warmly at him, watching him check her out, he nodded a smirk crossing his face. She just shook her head going back to work.

Octavia and Clarke were raking in the tips tonight, tons of customers, everyone behaving well which was always a plus, a genuinely smooth night.

Clarke watched a tall blonde approach Bellamy. She was talking low enough that he had to lean in her direction to hear her. Clarke could feel the jealousy rising.

"Clarke!, Earth to Clarke, bar full of people, Bell isn't the only one in here" Octavia stated snapping her fingers in Clarke's face. The girl talking to Bellamy stopped to give her a pitiful glance.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked the stranger, refusing to look at Bellamy.

"Yea, I'll take a vodka and cranberry" she had a snippy tone to her voice, like Clarke was interrupting her.

Clarke filled her glass turning to hand it to her, The blonde was running a finger down Bellamy's chest, her lips inches from his, the distraction caused Clarke to catch the bar edge with the glass spilling it all over the customer. She shot up from her seat.

"You fucking bitch, pay attention to what you are doing"

"That ones on me, and I was paying attention, to what you were doing to my boyfriend, would you like another drink?" Clarke asked loudly. The blonde turned and walked away.

"Clarke, I"

"Bell, don't even, you told the guys you work with I'm off limits? why?"

"Because I don't share well"

"That makes two of us"

"How can you call me off limits when you just want to be friends Clarke?

"I thought we agreed that's what worked"

Octavia took that time to interrupt.

"I think that's a conversation to be had at home, seeing as you both have jobs to do"

They both glared at her.

"Just saying" she shrugged.

The rest of the night went quick, Clarke took a seat on the other side of the bar with Bellamy for the last hour, they sat and drank in silence, still mad at each other. Octavia trying not to laugh at them,

"Okay you two, this makes no sense, you both don't want the other to date anyone else, you two are just friends, not even friends with benefits and you expect each other to treat your friendship like a full fledged relationship, with out the relationship." They both nodded.

"Alright then, just wanted to make sure I was clear" Octavia shook her head.

By the time they were empty and closing up Clarke and Bellamy had more than enough to drink and were feeling pretty good.

"Clarke, I'll drive your car, go get in it, Bellamy go lock yours up, you will ride with us" He nodded following Clarke towards the door.

Octavia finished cleaning the bar top and turning lights off.

...

Clarke went over to her car trying to unlock the door, It was harder then it looked at that point in time. Bellamy was trying not to laugh as he walked up behind her. He watched her drop the keys again leaning against the car. He bent down and picked them up, slightly losing his balance stepping forward into her. She felt his chest against her back and could feel his breathing on her neck. His hand came up to sit on her waist, the other hand sweeping her hair to the opposite side of her neck. The cool air and his hot breath mingled on her now newly exposed skin.

"Clarke, I want more than what we have" he whispered, letting his lips graze her neck.

"Mmmm" she moaned lightly, feeling his lips on her neck again.

"Bellamy, you have to stop" she said quietly.

"why's that?" he said kissing behind her ear, his hand under the edge of her shirt.

"You are about to cross the line, If you get past that point, I won't want to stop you" she said leaning into him.

"You are making it hard for me to decide what side of the line I want to reside on" he said feeling her hand on his.

She turned in his arms, now facing him. Her eyes looking up into his, he started to lean down to her when a door slamming brought them crashing into reality.

Octavia shut the door to Arkadia, locking everything up. Clarke pulled the keys from Bellamy's hand unlocking the door and sitting in the passenger seat. Bellamy sighed climbing in the back.

They arrived home and all got out of their work clothes, Clarke was in the shower, Bellamy was laying on his bed listening to the water run, thinking about her. He heard the water shut off, she came out towel wrapped tightly around her. She stepped in his room,

"Bell, I'm gonna head to sleep, I'm sorry about tonight"

"I'm not Clarke, I was serious, I want more."

"I was serious too, If we cross that line, we won't be able to go back" she replied walking towards him.

She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Enough to make his body burn with intensity he has never experienced before.

"Sleep on it, we will talk tomorrow" she said as she walked out of his room to her own. He heard her door click shut and he sighed.

"what the hell was that?" he asked out loud to himself

"That was you two slowly figuring it out" Octavia called passing the doorway quickly headed to her own room.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy laid there awhile, thinking about Clarke, thinking about what could be and if it was a chance he wanted to take, he could hear her across the hallway, it sounded like she was talking to someone, her voice growing louder.

"Bellamy please, Cage I'll do anything you want , just let him go"

He heard that loud and clear, he hurried into her room, not bothering to knock. She was laying in bed, her arms moving around. Her sleep obviously overrun by nightmares, tears were streaming down her face. He shook her lightly, speaking low, trying to pull her from sleep.

"I'm right here Clarke, you are okay" he whispered.

"Bellamy, whatever happens, just know, I love you"

He froze, his eyes searching her face for any movement. She was still asleep. He shook his head as if it would free him from his thoughts. He sat there a second watching her, It seemed that peaceful sleep overtook her. He stood heading for the shower.  
Clarke woke up scared to death. She took in her surroundings quickly, once she saw she was home, she relaxed a little. She could hear the shower running, knowing Octavia only takes showers in the morning, which meant it had to be Bellamy, the one place she felt safe was free at the moment. Her feet hit the floor and led her to his room. She climbed into his bed sinking down under the covers, letting his scent envelope her. She fell asleep long before he was done in the shower.

He got dried off and found a pair of boxers before heading to his bed. He slid into bed hitting something..someone...it made him jump back turning the light on the nightstand on.

'My Princess' he smiled at the sight of her, he switched the light off and slid in next to her, she turned wrapping her arm around his stomach, her bare legs tangling in his. His mouth suddenly dry.

'She will be the death of me' He kissed the top of her head falling into a deep sleep alongside her.

He woke up to the feel of someone half laying on top of him, their breath on his neck, his vision coming into focus seeing blonde curls draped over his arm.

He sighed wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him. A soft moan escaping her lips, drawing a smirk from his. He felt her start to wake, her eyes met his they didn't speak just laid there looking at each other. He noticed a blush hit her cheeks.

"What?" His voice was low and hoarse.

"Thank you, for sharing your bed, I wasn't sleeping to well, this is the only place I feel safe sometimes"

"Don't thank me, that's what I'm here for" he answered.

She watched his face intently, her bare leg moving up his legs, his breathing changing slightly. She slid it back down allowing her hand to run over his abs resting at the top of his boxers. He closed his eyes, not sure if he was dreaming, knowing he was dangerously close to crossing the line. She ran her index finger just under the elastic of the boxers. She couldn't help but smile, he was beyond handsome. If she didn't know she was torturing him, watching him hold his breath was clue enough. She brought her leg back up, feeling his body react to her. She raised her leg higher, hearing him let out a shaky breath. She pushed herself up, assisting her in a smooth transition to straddling him. His eyes flew open meeting hers. His hard and noticeable excitement resting against her thigh. His eyes burned for her and she was at the verge of losing control of the situation. She slid forward enough to grab the hair tie off the nightstand, he let out a low moan.

"God Clarke, you need to stop moving around" His hands moved to the top of her thighs, holding her still as he watched her put her hair up. She smirked at him, sliding forward a small amount, far enough where he could feel her heat through there clothes. He groaned.

"Let's talk about this wanting more" her words were quiet, or the feel of her dragging her fingers lightly across his chest was deafening.

He slid his hands further up his legs letting his thumbs rest on the inside of her thighs. He started to rub her legs gently and watched as her eyes met his, the fire inside matching his.

"okay, I want more of this, more of you waking up next me, more time spent together, a commitment to one another" He searched her face for a reaction.

"You want more of this?" she said edging her body forward. His grip on her legs tightening.

"Clarke, you are playing with fire" his voice dangerously low and sexy.

Her eyes flashed back to his, she ran her hands over his.

"I want more of this" she said sliding his hand up her legs further. He began to gently rub her legs watching her close her eyes long enough to take a shaky breath. He felt the satisfaction of not being the only one tortured at the moment.

His hands moved to her waist, the release from her thighs was just what she was waiting for as she rocked forward again.

"Clarke, the line" he said, not even sure how he found his voice.

Her eyes locked with his.

"What line?" He smirked knowing it was her moving forward.

"The one we stop at, you need to be sure you want to jump over it before we move forward." He said caressing her sides.

"I'm sure I want to move forward, I'm also sure I want to move at a very slow pace, No room for fault in this, we screw up, then we screw everything up" she rocked forward again. Before she could asses his features he flipped them over, Now he was the one on top and she wasn't going anywhere.

"In order for this conversation to continue, I had to gain control" he smiled down at her.

"Your no fun" she pouted

"Oh I am plenty fun, but just how much fun is moving at our current very slow pace?" He leaned down stopping mere inches from her face, "For instance can I kiss you or is that too fast moving" he raised his eyebrows at her. She brought her hand up behind his head pulling him to her. Their lips met, sending their hearts racing, the passion they felt for each other all being put into that one kiss, they fought for control, Bellamy pulling back to breathe. He could feel Clarke's hands run along his back, lightly caressing, then dragging her nails, then caressing again.

Clarke ran her hands up Bellamy's back, loving the feel of the muscles tensing under her touch. She felt his breath on her neck as he trailed light kisses down the side to her collar bone. He bit her gently causing her to jump and laugh.

"Do you like that?" he asked smirking.

"I do, I like everything you do to me, I've never felt so alive, Every nerve in my body is on fire, I can't focus on anything but your touch, I feel like everywhere your hands or lips go leave a tingling sensation. It's like nothing I have every experienced" her voice low, like it was a secret.

"That's what it is supposed to feel like every time princess" He smirked, lower his head to her neck again, he would gently bite different spots, running his tongue over the spot to soothe the skin. Her hand in his hair, her breathing taking it up a notch, he hit one spot and her body betrayed her, she arched into him letting a slight moan out. He pulled back to look at her, she was trying to hide a smile by biting her lip. He leaned in for a kiss sliding off of her so they could lay facing one another. She moved closer to him, her one leg coming up to rest over his hip, pulling him even closer, closer to her, closer to the edge.

"Clarke, how far do you want to go today? I need a boundary" Bellamy was trying to find something anything to focus on, other then the warmth between her legs being pressed up against his hard erection.

"Kissing and hands only. No sex if that's okay?" she asked.

"Can I do what ever I'd like with my hands?" he pleaded.

She answered with a nod, still biting her lip. His hands immediately finding her legs.

"If it is too much, stop me" he said locking his eyes with hers.

"Okay" she said barely above a whisper.

Her lips crashed into his, her hands laying on his chest. His one hand in her hair holding her lips to his and the other resting on her thigh, slowly inching higher up her leg. She was all too aware of the direction he was headed. He gently moved her to her back, his hand sitting on her inner thigh, his thumb sliding under her edge of her underwear in a teasing motion. He moved his hand to the top of the underwear, he met her eyes for approval, she nodded then closed them tilting her head back, his lips met her neck as his hand slid in her underwear. He let his hand just rest over her warmth, the power of knowing it was there was leaving her breathless. He found the spot on her neck causing her to moan, just as the sound left her mouth he ran one finger over the slit before caressing her clit lightly, another moan escaping her lips.

"God Clarke, Your so wet, let me take care of you? please?" his voice low in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. His finger moved to her clit again rubbing it gently.

"Bellamy, I, it, God I can't even think" He laughed.

"Shhhh, you just relax, no thinking just feel" he nudged her thighs so she would spread her legs further apart. His thumb rubbing gentle circles around her clit as his fingers entered her one by one, giving slow long thrusts, was about to drive her over the edge, she was getting close. His lips finding her neck again. He kissed her gently, till he hit her spot, she arched a throaty moan releasing , his fingers sped up inside her and he hit the spot again with a slight nibble, her body arching. He could feel her getting closer to it's climax, he slowed down trying to draw it out.

"Bellamy, that feels so good, please don't stop" His lips dipped to her neck, finding her sweet spot. He could hear her breathing become shaky. Feel her start to clench around his fingers.

"C'mon princess, let go, come for me" he whispered,

"God Bellamy"she moaned loudly riding her orgasm out.

She turned to look at him, her eyes fixed on his face, she looked beautiful. She tilted her face to meet his lips. The kiss sweet and gentle at first but growing with need quickly. He could feel her hand trail down his neck, then his chest, over his abs. She paused momentarily running her fingers over the elastic band of the boxers, before slipping her hand in to them. She ran her fingers over his hard shaft lightly suppressing a groan from him. She pulled back to look at him.

"Princess, I've been waiting for your touch for so long, this will be a quick show" he smirked, slight blush climbing his neck.

"Well then, let's make it a really good quick show" she smirked. She ran her hand over him again.

"Bellamy take these off" she said pulling her hand out.

"Princess, we drew a line"

"I know, lips and hands, I remember" she said as he threw his boxers to the floor.

She touched him gently, wrapping her hand around him, slowly moving up and down, running her thumb over the tip, spreading pre-cum down the shaft with every movement. She touched her lips to his neck, listening to his breathing change. She trailed kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, her hand speeding up, she kissed across his chest, and slowly working her way down, slowing her hand again. She looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and head thrown back. She kissed down to his hips and stopped her hand movement. She looked up again seeing him watching her now. She moved above him sliding down slowly. His erection sliding along her leg as she moved further down, his eyes never leaving her, the fire was raging. She placed one hand on his throbbing cock, slowly she stroked him lowering her head and pressing a kiss to the tip, never breaking eye contact. She could see the effect it had instantly.

"Bellamy, relax, don't think, just feel, Let me taste you" Her voice like something hes never heard from her before, it was a sultry version of Clarke, one he couldn't imagine his life without now that he has seen it. Her lips lowered again kissing the tip and slowly kissing down the side, running her tongue back up, she reached the top and took his entirety in her mouth, keeping the same slow pace. The passion in her eyes fueling her to continue.

"Clarke, baby that feels amazing" Bellamy's voice was shaky, She could feel his legs twitch slightly, she watched his hands stretch out and fist the sheets, she took that as her cue to speed up her pace. He threw his head back, her name leaving his lips as he filled her mouth. He pulled her up level to him kissing her with force.

"That wasn't fair" Bellamy whispered.

"Why not, lips and hands, remember"

"You said kisses and hands, Lips is a different story"

"You can tell me that story next time" she smiled kissing him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke and Bellamy entered the kitchen in a search for the coffee they could smell, Octavia and Raven sat at the table raised eyebrows and smirks.

"What?" Clarke asked innocently

"You woke the neighborhood" Raven answered taking a sip of her coffee.

Clarke could feel the blush across her face as she looked to Bellamy, he just stood pouring coffee with a grin plastered on his features.

"You were kind of loud princess, I'm glad I bring it out in you" he whispered to her walking over to the table. 'Unbelievable, is what they are, hell that pretty much sums up my morning unbelievable' a smirk came to her face thinking about the turn of events in her life.

She joined them at the table, everyone making small talk. "I have to run to town for some stuff, what do you say ladies? Sorry Bell, you are not invited." Octavia asked, sending him an apologetic look.

"I'm in" Raven piped up.

"Me too" Clarke answered, She felt him give her leg a squeeze under the table drawing her attention to him.

"You wouldn't happen to be birthday shopping, would you?" He asked her smiling.

"Nope, who's birthday is coming up?" she asked joking, he pretended to be shot in the heart.

"Alright you troublemakers, I have tons of yard work to do, so I'll go get started on that, let me know when you are leaving"

"Yes dad" Raven answered sarcastically, he just shook his head walking into the backyard with his coffee. Clarke watched him outside being brought back to the table by throat clearing.

"So, what's the deal?, spare me the details just let me in on the end result" Octavia looked at her eyebrows raised.

"We are moving forward, slowly, so a step up in our relationship, more exclusive time, maybe dating, a commitment to each other." Clarke answered the ladies staring at her.

"That's good Clarke, It's about time" Octavia commented as they all broke out in smiles.

Bellamy stood in the yard debating where he wanted to plant shrubs, he looked up at the house, all three girls deep in conversation. Whatever the topic was they were all smiles. Clarke looked out the window her eyes meeting his, He gave her a smile that she returned before going back to the conversation.

"Alright, I'm going to run upstairs and change" Clarke said headed for her room.

She grabbed a pair of tight blue jeans, and a nice fitted black low cut tank top. Some makeup, some perfume, hair up in a messy ponytail. Gave herself the once over, slipped sneakers on and headed down.

"Ready" she said stepping off the bottom step.

"Good, go let lover boy know" Raven laughed

"Meet you at the car" Octavia said closing the door.

Clarke walked out into the yard, Bellamy was moving mulch bags to the spot he decided on.

"Hey, we are gonna leave now" Clarke spoke, Bellamy turning around to look at her. His eyes raked over her body, she shifted feeling the blush creep up her neck.

"Nice outfit, I'll be a jealous mess planting shrubs" he said letting a sigh out.

"Bell, get real, Like anyone is going to compare to you" she smiled.

"Don't be a suck up" he said trying to hide his smile.

"I'll see you later" she smiled shaking her head.

"Have fun" He said kissing her cheek, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips.

"You too" she replied feeling his eyes follow her out of the yard.

...

They were out most the day, Clarke picked up her pictures that she needed for the scrap book, she finished the picture she was drawing. That was already wrapped with the other small stuff. They walked in the house, an amazing aroma hit them.

"Wow, what is that?" Raven asked.

"Lasagna, there's wine on the table, my treat for my favorite ladies, plus all those trees and shrubs are planted nicely in the yard also" Bellamy said walking from the kitchen over to Clarke. Resting a hand on her lower back, he pulled on the bags trying to peer inside.

"Nope, get out of here, nothing for you" she smirked pulling the bags away from him.

"That's not true, I get a kiss right?" he asked pouting

"I suppose" she answered as his lips captured hers.

"I'll put your bags in your room, go get a drink, O, give me your bags too" he said taking all the bags upstairs.

Raven dropped hers by the door and they all went to find the wine.

Dinner was excellent.

"Bellamy that was phenomenal, Thank you" Clarke said, the other girls agreeing wholeheartedly.

They polished the wine off and a few movies later they were all exhausted.

"Raven, you have had a few to drink, just take my bed I'll stay with Bell" Clarke said looking to Bellamy, he nodded smiling. They all had a few to drink.

They turned everything off and headed upstairs. Clarke borrowed one of Bellamy's shirts and slipped into bed with him. There was nothing better then having him pull her into his arms, She kissed him lightly and laid her head on his chest.

"Clarke.."

She sat waiting for him to continue.

"Thank you for giving me a chance" he finished.

"Bellamy, Thank you for waiting for me" she smiled as his grip tightened.

"I'll always be by your side princess" he kissed the top of her head.

"That's good, I wouldn't want it any other way"she replied as they drifted off to sleep.

...

A few days of classes and work went by, everyone on a constant run, waving to each other in the passing. Luckily it was Friday, the one night Bellamy, Clarke, and Octavia got to work together and Raven always stopped in to hang out. She practically moved in with them on the weekends, and thankfully her and Clarke were getting along very well. The girls went out to eat, bringing lunch to the construction site for Bellamy and Lincoln. Octavia and Lincoln have been talking a lot lately, and Wick has stopped by the house to see Raven a few times in the past week. The girls were all talking as they pulled up the site.

"Only a few more weeks of school, left, Bell's party is exactly a week away and we have..." Octavia and Raven looked at Clarke who stopped talking suddenly, watching the guys in the yard. One guy in particular stopped working staring at her.

"Do you know him?" Raven asked taking in Clarke's behavior. She knew him, she was forced to apologize to him, to protect Octavia.

"Clarke?" Octavia grabbed her arm.

"Yea?, yea I ran into him a time or two" she said averting her eyes, She could feel her hands start to shake, her heartbeat in her ears.

"You don't look good, how do you know him?"

"Not important , lets get these guys there food." Clarke said opening her door. Octavia was already headed to the guys.

She rounded the truck, Bellamy looking past her for Clarke.

"She's somewhere back there, Somethings wrong with her, As soon as we pulled in one of the new workers was watching her and you can just tell it made her uneasy"

Bellamy nodded headed to find Clarke, Raven walked up to him,

"She's in the bathroom, apparently her lunch doesn't want to stay down, I'd give her a second" she said headed to Octavia.

Bellamy could hear her in the bathroom, he leaned against the side waiting.

The door opened, She was pale, her hands still shaking.

"Hey, mind telling me whats going on?" Bellamy said making her jump.

"Stomach wasn't happy with lunch" she said smiling as she popped some gum in her mouth.

"I meant with one our new workers" he said grabbing her hand, intertwining there fingers.

"Nothing Bell, It's no big deal"

"No, Clarke, it seems like a big deal" he said as she sighed.

"Remember that guy who hit me in the bar and you took him outside for a Bellamy lecture"

"Yeah, well hes a friend of Cage, I've met him before in a situation I'd rather not talk about"

"What kind of situation?" Bellamy asked, His jaw clenched.

"Cage, he forced me to apologize to him"

"For what?" he asked rage filling him.

"For what you did to him" she said

"Point him out to me Clarke"

"Bellamy, let's not cause a scene"

"Clarke..." His voice low and demanding.

She walked way from him over to the others, avoiding his eyes. He was obviously pissed, no one dared to ask why.

He stood next to her his hand around her waist scanning the new guys trying to figure out who it was. The new group was just starting lunch all walking over to join them. Clarke was talking to Octavia and Lincoln when someone tapped her shoulder. She tensed instantly stepping into Bellamy. He whipped around to see her, her eyes locked on the person.

"Clarke right?, from Arkadia?" the worker asked.

"Nope, sorry" She replied

"Who are you?" Bellamy asked

"An old friend" he replied

"Of who? Cage?" the guy turned locking eyes with Bellamy. Bellamy moved Clarke to the side stepping up to him.

"She's my girlfriend, If you want to avoid your jaw being wired shut again you better stay away from her" Bellamy's fists clenching at his side. His voice low, calm, and dangerous. He could feel Clarke's hand on his forearm. Lincoln, Roan, and Emerson all standing between the newbie and the girls. He turned walking away without a word, the guys all exchanging looks.

"Alright ladies, time to go, we have work to do" Lincoln said

"C'mon we will walk you to the Car" Bellamy said nodding to Lincoln

The girls got in the car talking to Lincoln through the window, Bellamy and Clarke stood next to her door.

"We are gonna talk about that when I get home" Bellamy stated.

"I figured" she replied kissing him gently,

"And Bellamy, Don't make it a big deal" she said watching him intently.

"Don't worry, We save murder for days we pour concrete" he smirked, causing her to laugh.

"Behave" she smiled sitting in the car.

The guys stood on the curb watching them pull away.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellamy watched them pull away anger bursting at the seems, as soon as they were out of site he approached the new worker.

"Hey!, What's your name?"

"Brian" he replied

"Well Brian, here's a little bit of advice, steer clear from my girlfriend and my sister, or suffer the consequences, and I assure you it will be far worse then the last time" Bellamy threatened, his fists clenching at his sides, his voice low and dangerous.

"You know, you should be thankful, it could have been a lot worse" Brian said stepping up to the much taller foreman.

Bellamy didn't grant him the satisfaction of a response, his fist collided with his right cheek.

"Go home Brian, your work here is done, and just remember, it could have been a lot worse" Bellamy said turning back to the crew.

"Nothing to see, let's finish this job so we can go home"

...

The girls were home getting ready for the night at work. All three getting dressed in some new outfits they bought this past week. They all matched for the most part, Dark blue jeans and Black V cut tank tops that were made to look like corsets with red ribbons, Raven in a red one with black ribbons. They braided each others hair, all shared the bathroom doing makeup, laughing and talking, and having a great time. A knock on the door frame brought there attention to the intruder. Bellamy stood there wearing his trademark smile.

"Can I take a shower please?" he asked holding a towel. Receiving a series of nods as they cleared out the bathroom. He grabbed Clarke's arm as she went to walk out.

"Not you, we are gonna talk quick before I get ready" He whispered, she just nodded stepping back into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, she sat on the closed toilet seat and he sat on the edge of the bathtub facing her.

"Okay spill, What happened with Brian?" He asked taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles. She looked at the floor studying the design of the tiles.

"I stopped there that one afternoon after You pinned me to the floor and we called him by accident, When I got there he told me he had someone he wanted to introduce me to, it was Brian, although then, he couldn't speak, his jaw was still wired shut" she shifted uncomfortably, her eyes meeting his momentarily before she averted her attention back to the floor

"Cage made me apologize to him, I refused a few times, hence the bruises I wore the next day, Then he threatened to do to Octavia what you did to him, I gave in, I apologized" she finished her voice above a whisper. She looked up at him, he leaned in kissing her lightly.

"Clarke you are an amazing woman, and no matter what happens, nothing will change my opinion of you, you can tell me anything, don't hold back, I don't need to be protected" He tilted her head kissing her again, she smiled deepening it.

"Get out before you end up in the shower with me" He smirked standing.

"You sure are cocky" she shot back arms crossed.

"Is that outfit something that drys quickly?" he asked going to grab her. She screeched leaping out the door.

"Nice try Blake" she said headed for the stairs. She could hear him laughing as he shut the door.

The girls all sat on the back porch snacking on pretzels waiting for Bellamy. Clarke looked up at the doorway hearing him clear his throat, He was in a tight black security shirt, Dark Blue jeans and his dark curls wet and falling in his face, his dark eyes locked with her crystal blue ones. The sight of him had her mind reeling different scenarios in her mind about things they could be doing on this very porch. The thought caused a blush to creep up her neck, he smirked noticing the change in her.

Clearing of throats made her jump, resulting in laughter from the two girls standing at the edge of the yard.

"Are you two coming?" Octavia asked amused by the scene unfolding in front of her.

Clarke stood meeting Bellamy halfway across the yard, placing a kiss to his cheek as they headed to the car.

...

Arkadia was busier then the normal Friday. Octavia and Clarke were mixing drinks quickly, keeping the customers at bay. Bellamy walked the floor keeping his eyes on the girls and the crowd. He watched Clarke and Raven share a look and followed there eyes to Finn who sat at the other end of the bar.

'He's got balls, I'll give him that, letting his ex mix his drink' Bellamy shook his head not able to fight the smirk. He walked over to Finn's end of the bar. He couldn't stand the man but he was civil for Clarke.

"Bellamy" Finn said with a nod.

"Finn, you brave soul" Bellamy said looking down the bar and then back to him, and amused look crossing his features.

"I see Raven's got a new man?" He inquired .

"Yeah, he's local P.D., a real good guy" Bellamy replied.

"What about Clarke?" He looked to Bellamy

"Yup, she's got a new man too" he smiled.

"Good guy?" Finn asked just as Clarke walked to them.

"That drink still good or need another?" She asked Finn.

" Good Thanks" replied with a smile.

She handed Bellamy a water bottle and stood on her tip toes for a quick kiss before going back to tending.

"That answered that" Finn said taking a swig of his beverage.

"Answers what?"

" You have always been her end game, you guys never noticed it, but everyone else did, when you two are in the same room no one else matters, good job , and good luck to you both" Finn stood shaking his hand.

"Thanks, you leaving?"

"Nope gonna mingle, see what I can find" he smirked heading into the crowd.

He turned to watch the girls seeing that Lincoln snuck in at some point sitting next to Raven, stealing glances at his sister. For once he didn't mind, if Octavia was going to date anyone Lincoln was a good choice. He looked at Clarke, she was mixing a drink for the guy standing in front of her, obviously undressing her with his eyes. Bellamy could feel his blood pressure climbing, he handed her his number, she smilled slipping it in the small garbage can under the counter out of sight. She looked at Bellamy smiling innocently. He just smiled shaking his head walking to her.

"I saw that" he whispered

"I saw you getting all worked up" he sighed

"He was undressing you with his eyes"

"Take it as a compliment, you are the only one who gets to undress me in person, no matter what they say or do, it will always be you I go home too" she said leaning back onto him. He snaked an arm around her waist, kissing her neck before making the rounds through the crowd again. Clarke looked to the door way, there stood Brian, sporting a black eye he didn't have earlier today, and two others, 'The Filmmakers'She looked to Raven who met her eyes knowingly and was whispering to Wick. Lincoln locked eyes with Bellamy nodding to the door. Bellamy took in the individuals and nodded a thanks to Lincoln before looking to Clarke. She gave him a weak smile, he returned it, patrolling the bar and keeping an eye on the three new arrivals. There was a argument outside in front of the door Bellamy was handling.

"O, gonna use the bathroom quick, I'll be right back" Octavia nodded turning her attention back to Lincoln. Clarke used the rest room, touched up her make up and opened the door to head back to the bar, she was just stepping out as she was shoved back in, the three men pushing there way in, locking the door behind them. The lock clicking sending a wave of fear through her.


	14. Chapter 14

'This can't be happening' Was all that came to Clarke's mind. This situation was not good and she felt like she was about to pass out.

"Well, well, well, What do we have here, big bad Bellamy's Princess, See my face, some new marks from your new boyfriend, new marks I didn't deserve" Brian said walking towards her, she backed up till she hit the wall.

"Speaking of boyfriends, Cage sends his regards" one of the others spoke up.

"Clarke meet Caleb and Adam" he said motioning to the two men.

"We've met" she responds, her eyes never leaving Brian.

"So Clarke, How long do you think my friends can keep Bellamy busy outside?" he asked

"Not long enough to save you" she replied spitting at him.

He hit her hard, the same way Bellamy hit him earlier that day, her head slamming the wall behind her, the double impact made her see stars and she could feel the instant headache. ''Fuck, that's a concussion' she paused trying to center herself and keep from falling. She squeezed her eyes shut forcing her body to focus, she reached up to her eye feeling the warm liquid, Her cheek was split open, and not a small one either, She would need stitches. She heard him step closer her eyes shooting open. He grabbed her by her hair forcing her over the sink, yanking her head up to see her reflection in the mirror.

He motioned to Adam, she watched him take a phone out and put her in focus.

"Sorry, but Cage want's proof" she spit in the sink, Brian yanking her head back up forcefully.

"You really are beautiful Clarke, that must be where the princess name comes from, although you dress like a slut at work" He said leaning down to her ear. She tried to pull away from him, his grip tightening on her.

"Are you a little slut?" he asked pressing his lips to her neck.

"You son of a bitch, don't you fucking touch me" she screamed, standing and pushing him. Caleb grabbed her from behind, She screamed loud and repetitively. Stopping when she felt the cold blade against her throat.

"Now Now, Princess, Keep it down, I came here to deliver a message, not to kill you, I will if I have too, but I'd rather not" She nodded, he moved the blade back down.

"You might not like the message, but you will remember it, take off your jeans" Her eyes widened, tears filling her eyes. Her head shaking.

"No, no, you can't do this" she cried Caleb held her arms back as Brian stepped closer,

"You take your jeans off willingly or I will do it" her eyes met his, daring her to defy him.

A soft knock echoed through the bathroom.

"Clarke are you in there?" 'God no' The blade pressed against her skin instantly.

"Octavia, I'll be out in a few minutes" Clarke answered.

"Raven is watching the bar, let me in, you sound like you have been crying"

"Octavia, No, just go, please"

"If I go, It's going to be to get Bellamy, although I think he's still outside"

Brian motioned to Adam, he reached over unlocking the door as he stepped behind it. She walked in the door being closed behind her and locked made her jump. She looked at Clarke.

"Octavia, don't scream, don't do it, they are here for me, you are safe, just do what they say." Clarke pleaded, Octavia just nodded tears welling in her eyes.

"Sit under the sink in the corner, so we can all see you" Adam directed her, she slid down the wall and under the sink.

Caleb tightened his grip on Clarke bringing her attention to Brian.

"I'm not repeating myself Clarke, do it now, or we will do it for you, If we do it for you, we will be forced to do it to her too" He said motioning to Octavia.

"Okay, okay, just leave her out of it" The tears ran freely down her cheeks, all she could think of was Bellamy, Her hands were shaking so bad she wasn't even sure she could take her pants off.

Octavia noting they were all watching Clarke slipped her phone from her pocket and under her leg. She pressed #2 'thank God for speed dial.'

She felt it vibrate against her leg, 'Damn him' no answer. Clarke unbuttoned her pants, Brian shoving them down to the floor.

"Shirt now!"

"Please" She pleaded, If it wasn't for Caleb holding her up, She would've fell to the floor.

She stood pulling it over her head. She watched his eyes rake over her body, even with the bra and underwear on, the way he looked at her made her feel naked. Dread washed over her, she gagged once, they moved the trash can to her. She threw up what felt like days of food. Nothing was going to cure that nausea. She stood, Caleb holding her arms again. Brian placed his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her hair over her shoulder, he bit down on her neck causing her to scream.

"Quiet or We try Octavia instead" Brian said through clenched teeth. He continued his assault on her body, leaving bite marks on her neck and legs, her body shook uncontrollably with sobs, Caleb held her weight fully, she couldn't stand if she wanted to. Octavia glancing at her phone pushing redial.

He pulled her underwear down, then removed her bra, she tried to fight his hands off, she got one good kick in, he came back at her grabbing her by the neck. He hit her, pulled back and hit her again. Octavia couldn't control her voice.

"Stop, please stop!" she screamed. She looked down at the phone. 'Thank God' it was counting the seconds of the open line, he's been on the phone for :14 seconds and counting.

"What do we have here?" Adam said grabbing the phone.

He handed it to Brian.

"Bellamy, is that you?"

"Who is this?" Bellamy's voice was loud enough for the room to hear.

"A better question would be where is Octavia and Clarke" he smiled hanging the phone up.

He reached down, his finger pushing up inside of her roughly. She kicked him again.

"Alright the hard way then" Brian said grabbing her hair and bending her over the sink again. Brian holding her one hand tight to the sink. Caleb holding the other.

"You both get to watch it all" he smiled running a hand over her ass. She pressed her eyes closed, 'Please someone find us'

"Open your eyes" he growled tightening his grip on her hair.

She heard him undoing his belt, She shoved back hard knocking him off balance, turning and punching Caleb in the mouth. Octavia scrambled for the door, able to get out before Adam could get her, he quickly locked the door. Turning back to Clarke. She was being held against the wall by her throat. Brian running the blade down her body, every now and then he'd put some pressure on the blade, causing her to wince with each little cut.

"Bitch, won't be able to get back in time" Brian assured Clarke with a smile,

"Now that I know we will have company, I'm going to make it worth the time I will have to serve" his smile instantly turning her stomach. She couldn't fight the nausea, whether it was the concussion or the anxiety of the situation, either way it was taking over. She gagged once, he shoved her head down to the garbage can, letting her throw up. The second her breathing returned to normal she stood, Long enough for him to take out a handkerchief, he tied her hands to the faucet.

"Keep her head looking up, I want to see her face" Brian directed Caleb to the side of the sink.

She screamed and she screamed loud, at this point, she would rather be dead. She was met with another handkerchief being pulled tight to her mouth, they tied it tight, muffling her screams. She looked in the mirror, her face bright red, tear stained, mascara all over the place, her right eye swollen, blood still trickled from the split cheek. She pulled on the restraints continuously. 'Bellamy, hurry up' She hung her head thoughts of him crossing her mind, The thoughts dispersed upon the firm grip on her hair yanking her head back up, She heard the unbuckling of his belt. The sobs uncontrollably shaking her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Octavia ran to the bar, she crashed into Lincoln tears streaming down her face. Raven and Wick jumping up to approach her.

"Lincoln please, where's Bellamy, Clarke's in the bathroom, she needs help now" she sobbed, Lincoln and Wick heading towards the back as Raven pulled Octavia in to her arms.

Lincoln caught movement in the corner of his eye.

"Where are the girls?" Bellamy said grabbing his arm.

"Octavia and Raven are at the bar, Clarke is in the bathroom, Octavia said she is in trouble" Lincoln said pushing the crowd aside with Bellamy behind him.

"Clarke's in trouble?" A voice asked, Bellamy turned to Finn,

"Yeah, c'mon"

The four guys approaching the bathroom door could hear Clarke screaming, and other voices.

"Clarke, baby?" Bellamy's voice was muffled by the door, she heard him check the handle.

...

'Thank you God'

She screamed through the gag, It was muffled but they could still hear her. Brian ran his hands up her back, around to the front giving her breasts a squeeze.

"Open this fucking door" Bellamy's voice boomed as they heard him bang on it a few times.

She watched Brian glance at the door, a slight relief flooding her body, the assault on the door from the other side was about to let Bellamy and whoever else was out there in. Brian pulled her head back.

"This isn't over" he said slamming her head against the sink. She was knocked unconscious, her hands being tied holding her up from falling to the floor. Brian took his blade out, he ran it down her sides, leaving a few deep cuts down her sides before moving to her back. He used the blade to write slut across her back, the blood running from the cuts to pool on the floor. He was on her way to her legs when the door flew open. Bellamy's eyes falling to Clarke immediately. The concern turned to anger in seconds. He had Brian on the floor, no one knows how many times he hit him, they weren't even sure he was still alive. Bellamy crawled over him, Finn untied Clarke letting her lifeless body fall into Bellamy's arms. Adam and Caleb were escorted by Wick and Lincoln, outside to the waiting cops. Raven cleared the bar out, with the help of additional bouncers, you could hear her voice from the bathroom.

"Closing early tonight, Everyone suck the drink you have in your hand down and get out"

Ems came in checking Brian and Clarke, She was still unconscious. They prepped them both for transport to the hospital. Bellamy sat frozen on the floor. A Detective entered the room speaking to Wick.

"Alright what's the story? "

"We have Clarke Griffin who was assaulted, possible sexual assault. When we came through the door Brian attacked us and Bellamy took him down, complete self defense, he had a knife, we didn't have any weapons." Wick placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"C'mon, get up, Lincoln is going to follow the ambulance, Go be with Clarke, She needs you" Bellamy looked at him.

"Thank you" he said, his voice barely above a whisper, Wick nodded in response as Bellamy went to look for Clarke. He met Lincoln at the door, both girls in the car. He watch EMS load her in the back of the ambulance. He followed Lincoln to his car. They followed the lights of the ambulance to Polis Medical Center. Everyone rode in absolute silence. The tension in the air felt like it was suffocating them. They pulled in and Bellamy was out of the car before they could park.

Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln approached the nurses desk.

"We are here for Clarke Griffin " Octavia spoke.

"Have a seat, When we know, you will know, The young man who completely ignored me, I'm assuming he is family?"

"Yes, he's her fiance" Lincoln answered, quickly covering for him. The hospital wasn't prepared for what would happen if they tried to get Bellamy out of her room.

"His name please?"

"Bellamy Blake, I'm his sister Octavia, do you have any papers that need to be filled out"

"I sure do" the nurse handed her a stack of forms on a clip board with a pen. The three of them made there way to the seating area.

...

Bellamy sat next to Clarke's bed, his hand holding hers. His eyes travelled over her swollen face, the bite marks and cuts all over her made tears come to his eyes. His eyes moved to her wrists, rubbed raw from trying to get out of the restraint. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor, if it wasn't for that you would've thought she was gone. She was extremely pale, he could see her chest rise slowly, every now and then he would feel her fingers twitch in his hand.

" Hello, are you Mr. Bellamy Blake, her fiance?"

Bellamy nodded.

"I'm Dr. St. Clair, It appears her vitals are good, no broken bones, she has some swelling on the brain, she took a good hit, we have her sedated now. Within 24 hours we will take her off the sedatives, we want to give the swelling time to go down before she wakes up"

"Thank You" Bellamy's voice was low, almost as if he was afraid it would wake her.

"We have to do a rape kit, so if you could step out, I know the lobby is full of your friends waiting for an answer, we will come get you when we are finished."

Bellamy stood walking to the waiting room.

Octavia stood seeing him come through the doors.

"Bell? Is she okay?"

He met her eyes, his full of tears threatening to fall, he pulled her into a hug taking that time to look around the room. There sat Lincoln, Roan, Emerson, Raven, Wick, Finn, and Trent.

"She's doing alright, she has swelling on the brain, they are keeping her sedated until the swelling goes down, at least twenty four hours, So there is no need for all of you to stay, I'll send a mass text with updates for everyone, once they call me back in I'm not leaving her side" His voice wavered as he spoke, all his friends there for Clarke staring at him for confidence that she would be okay and he couldn't give it to them. He needed her to open her eyes, needed her to tell him it was okay, she was okay, he needed her to give him the strength to hold his head up, he just plain needed her.

"Before I go, we need to talk" Wick stood walking to the side. The group stood hugging Bellamy and saying goodbye, headed out to there cars. Raven and Octavia stepped over next to Wick waiting for him to finish up with everyone.

"Whats up?" Bellamy asked turning to Wick.

"There was video they took for Cage, I didn't know if you wanted to see it before I submit it to evidence, Brian is on life support, they don't know if he's going to make it."

Bellamy put his hand out for the phone, sitting in a nearby chair. He hesitated pushing play, took a deep breathe and pressed the button. Her eye already bruised in the video, he watched her be violated, fight back, he watched her do what Brian asked to keep Octavia safe. He watched them tie her up and he cringed seeing what was about to happen. He heard his own voice and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, once he saw Brian avert his attention to the door. He watched her head slammed against the sink, she sunk down unconscious making him want to find Brian's room and pull the plug on the life support machine. He watched Brian carve words in her back, no words could describe the emotions running through him. He handed it back to Wick running his hand over his face.

"We got them all, It's over Bellamy" Wick said assuring him the nightmare would end.

"I'm looking for Bellamy Blake" a nurse approached them.

"That's me" he said standing.

"You are more then welcome to join your fiance again" she smiled.

"Thank you" He said as she walked back towards the desk.

"How did I end up engaged?" he whispered to Octavia.

"You have to be family, Lincoln improvised" she smiled.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't ask for better family & friends" she said hugging the girls, shaking Wicks hand and heading back to Clarke's room.

He walked in looking her over.

"My Princess, Sleeping Beauty" he said kissing her lips gently.

"If only it was a fairy tale and my kiss could wake you" he sat next to her holding her hand in his, His head resting against her side. The sound of the heart monitor creating a consistent lull, slowly assisting in his drowsiness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bellamy Blake?" He jumped at the sound of his name, he must have fallen asleep momentarily. He looked to Clarke quickly making sure she was still okay and nothing had changed. He saw a doctor on the other side of her bed.

"That's me" he replied looking at him.

"Good, I'm Dr. Green your fiance's vitals are still great, in a few hours someone will be up to get her so we can run tests, and check the swelling, didn't want to just come and take her without seeing you first" She said

"Yea, thanks for that, if it comes back that the swelling is down, then what?"

"We will start to lessen the amount of sedatives till she's off completely, we want her to sleep, if she wakes up and starts to get upset it increases brain activity, it's a big problem when shes already suffering a brain trauma." Bellamy nodded, Looking to his princess.

"She will be okay, She's lucky to have you" She said laying a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him to the door.

"I'm the lucky one" he whispered caressing Clarke's cheek.

He sat back in his chair using the remote to find something to create background noise in the room.

...

They came back and got Clarke hours later, good news was that the swelling had gone down, which meant the sedatives would be lessened. He sent a mass text, everyone sending back encouraging words. He spent most his day reading magazines, Octavia stopped, bringing him coffee and more stuff to read.

...

The next day started the same, more tests, less sedatives, more magazines. Octavia brought Bellamy food and some drinks. He was sitting thinking about his relationship with Clarke and how 3 days in the hospital was making him a nervous wreck. He laid his forehead on the bed next to her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Clarke, I can't lose you, I need you by my side, I love you" He was thinking out loud, no one to hear him but himself, which is why when Clarke's hand ran through his curls he flew back in his seat, His eyes shot to her face, and there she lay eyes glued to him and a smirk on her face.

"hey, didn't mean to scare you" she spoke her voice hoarse from not being used for days.

He took her hand bringing it to his lips before giving her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What are the tears for? " she asked concerned.

"Nothing baby, everything's fine, and getting better by the second." he replied his fingers trailing down her arm.

"For the record, I love you too" she said searching his eyes. He leaned in kissing her again, smiling as he pulled away. He pushed the nurses button letting them know she was awake. They came inside taking vitals and asking her some questions. He took that time to send a quick mass text.

Bellamy: Clarke is awake!

She was half listening to the nurse, half watching Bellamy. He was texting, seconds later his phone was beeping non-stop with replies.

"The doctor will be in a while, just sit tight, any questions you can think of before then, save to ask him" The nurse smiled leaving them alone.

"You are pretty popular huh?" Clarke asked

"More like you are pretty popular, Had a mass text sent to everyone who filled the waiting room the first night we were here, figured they wanted to know you are awake" he smiled.

Seconds later the door flew open and Octavia and Raven came rushing in. Followed by a pale colored Lincoln. The girls fussing over Clarke instantly.

"Jesus, were you in the waiting room?"Bellamy looked at Lincoln slightly concerned.

"No, we were in the driveway of your house, Raven needs defensive driving lessons, the woman's crazy, we did 80 through town, I didn't know what to do, figured it wouldn't matter much, didn't think we were going to survive, just kept checking to make sure my seat belt was tight" He said sitting in one of the chairs. Bellamy couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head at the three girls, Clarke lay there watching them as they talked non-stop and animatedly with there hands. He sat in the chair next to her, sliding it parallel to the bed so he could face Lincoln, She let her hand drop to his shoulder, rubbing small circles through the fabric.

The girls visited for awhile before letting her sleep. Octavia and Raven sat with Clarke, Lincoln ran Bellamy home so he could shower and change. They made it back before she woke up. Bellamy walked in carrying flowers in a vase he set on her table. The girls stood whispering goodbyes as they followed Lincoln out to the car. Bellamy brought back his tablet so he could read and she could rest without worrying about what he was doing. He sat flipping through pictures on his tablet, lots of him and Clarke, he felt her hand caress his neck causing him to smirk.

"Look at those, who would've guessed we would be where we are today? those pictures are from 9 years ago" Clarke said quietly.

"I wouldn't change what we have for anything" He turned looking at her.

"Oh and I don't know how long I've been asleep but I was informed by some paperwork that I signed earlier that you are my fiance?" she asked amused as the blush crept up his face.

"I needed to be immediate family, Lincoln was the one with quick thinking" he answered meeting her eyes.

She smiled brightly, her eyes locked on his.

"You are my family, regardless of titles, I love you Bellamy"

"I love you too baby" he replied. They spent that night in the hospital, Clarke was taken for tests the next morning, at lunch time they got the results back, with promises for rest and no work for a few days, she was released to go home.

She walked in the door Bellamy trailing her with her flowers. No one was home, it was nice and quiet. She went upstairs grabbing shorts, underwear and one of Bellamy's shirts. She left them on the corner of his bed, grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. She longed for a shower since her eyes opened. She started the shower closing the bathroom door, she slowly undressed, examining her sore wrists, she looked at her reflection, a greenish yellow tint to her face where Brian hit her, a series of cuts on her body. She turned in the mirror seeing the cuts and the message scraped into her back. She hoped the water running over her body would wash away the feeling of his hands on her. She turned it up as hot as she could take it, tears pouring down her face, no amount of scrubbing made her feel better. She leaned her head against the shower wall. A light knock and the sound of the door opening made her jump slightly.

"You okay?" Bellamy's voice was soft and soothing.

"Yea Bell, I'll be fine, how about you?" she said pulling the curtain back slightly so she could see him.

"Yea, I'm good now, you scared me Clarke, I couldn't wake you up, I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up" he said his voice cracking. Her eyes shot to his as she turned the shower off. She stepped out grabbing her towel, wrapping it around her she grabbed her lotion to minimize scarring and his hand pulling him to the bedroom and shutting the door.

"I never meant to scare you, I couldn't have thought of a better way to wake up then hearing you tell me you love me" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her lightly. She handed him the lotion, dropped her towel and stretched out on her stomach so he could place it over her cuts. His hands moved slow and gentle over her skin. When he finished tending to her injuries she got dressed for bed and slipped under the covers. He slipped his jeans off and slid in next to her, he pulled her close breathing a sigh of relief, the emotional week catching up with them. They were beyond content laying in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Bellamy woke up reaching his arm out to pull Clarke closer to him. His eyes shot open, scanning the room, she was gone. He sat up rubbing his eyes and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He could hear the shower running and looked to the clock. '3:23am' Octavia wouldn't be up for awhile so he assumed it was Clarke. He went downstairs and started the coffee, watched the news and checked his watch. '4:05am' By now he knew she would be out of hot water. He went upstairs to check on her, he reached the top step still hearing the shower, He knocked lightly on the door as he opened it gently. He couldn't see her through the curtain, he pulled the curtain back to double check and there she sat. Head resting on the knees she had pulled up to her chest, he could see her slightly shaking, he called her name quietly and her head shot up, her lips a slight blue tint with a shiver. He felt the water.

"Jesus Clarke, that's been cold for awhile, C'mon lets go" he said grabbing a towel off the rack over the toilet. He turned fully expecting her to be standing waiting for the towel, she hadn't moved from her spot in the tub. Without the water running down her he could see her eyes were bloodshot and the tears were still falling.

"Clarke, please get up sweetie, you are freezing, I need you to cooperate, or I am going to carry you." She looked up at him, he searched her eyes, there wasn't much emotion there,she looked lost, she was falling into the inevitable aftermath of the past month. She stood slowly reaching for the towel. Bellamy offered her a hand to help her step down. She took it giving him a weak smile. He couldn't help but notice the blue tint to her features and how cold she was. Her teeth chattered as she walked into his open arms.

"How long were you in there for?" Bellamy asked

"I got up around 2:30 so sometime close to that" he thought she looked fragile till he heard her speak. It broke his heart, she sounded weak, like talking was something that took an effort.

"Alright, well how about we get you some clothes and we can go downstairs for some coffee" his voice was one of pure concern and love, she just nodded against him. He led her to her room and found her some warm pajama pants and one of his sweatshirts. She smiled as he handed it to her.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

"Is it weird that your sweatshirt is always my choice as an accessory to every outfit because it smells like you?" she asked slipping it on.

"No, I'm glad it comforts you" he replied waiting for her to finish getting dressed. She slipped her hand in his and they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen, Clarke sat at the table as Bellamy poured there coffee. He put her cup in front of her, placing a kiss on the top of her head before sitting across from her. He watched her stare in her cup for awhile, both sitting in silence.

"Clarke, do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, he could see the pain in hers and she could read the concern in his. She needed to talk, she needed to move past it. She let out a deep sigh.

"I had a few nightmares last night, I constantly feel his hands on me, I can't get rid of the feeling, I scrubbed and scrubbed and let gallons of water wash over me and I still feel dirty."Bellamy watched her intently reaching his hand across the table and placing it over her own.

"I feel responsible for it, it is my fault, then to make it worse I put you, Octavia, and Raven in danger" Tears slowly ran down her face.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you guys in my life and the moment I heard Octavia knock on the door, I pleaded with her to leave, She said if she did it would be to get you, I heard them unlock the door and my heart sunk. She's like my sister and I brought her into that, what would've happened if she didn't get out Bell" Clarke hung her head again.

"But I did get out, because you fought back" Octavia's voice was quiet from the doorway, tears falling from her eyes also, Clarke stood as Octavia walked to her. Bellamy smiled watching them standing there embracing each other.

"God O, I'm so sorry, It shouldn't have happened in the first place"

"You can't change what happened Clarke" Octavia said letting go of her and moving to the coffee pot, as Clarke sat back down.

"I know" she replied sounding defeated.

"Don't feel like you have to overcome this alone, Octavia and I are here for you, we all experienced the same thing from different perspectives, we need each other to get past this" Bellamy said taking her hand again. She met his eyes nodding in agreement.

Bellamy was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. They all looked at the clock, 5 am.

"Someones up early" Bellamy said headed to the door.

Wick and Raven standing there with doughnuts. Bellamy smirked opening the door wider for them to enter, he turned to close it and there stood Lincoln.

"The gangs all here, get in here, that air isn't too warm yet" Bellamy said shielding himself with the door. Lincoln laughed heading towards the kitchen as Bellamy closed the door.

"Bellamy we need to do a statement and have you sign off on it, Brian didn't make it through the night, I can assure you there won't be any charges" Wick said. Bellamy stood slightly paler then before holding the counter in front of him, he killed someone for Clarke and he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or thank God for helping him keep her safe. Then he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see Clarke standing there.

"We get through this together Bellamy" her voice was low, like she was telling him a secret. He nodded his eyes locked on hers. She stood on her toes and placed a gently kiss on his lips. He moved to the table pulling her down on his lap as Raven and Wick took two of the seats, Octavia and Lincoln moving to the couch. Bellamy wrote out a statement and signed it, answering all of Wick's questions. Lincoln stepped into the kitchen.

"So fellas, maybe we could go play some basket ball, release some of the tension, let the ladies have time to talk" Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah, I can drop this off at the station on the way" Wick smiled looking to Bellamy. Clarke could feel his grip on her tighten, she turned to face him.

"Go, Get your mind off all this, I'll be fine with Raven and O" she smiled kissing the tip of his nose, she shook his hair out of his eyes and kissed her on the lips, so light she barely felt it, he went to pull away and she pressed hers lips to his hard, her love evident in her kiss. He opened his eyes and she leaned her head into his neck.

"I'm not going to break Bellamy, not from your touch, you showing me you love me is how I heal" she whispered to him.

"I love you Clarke, You have no idea" He whispered to her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you more" she smiled pulling out of his grasp and yanking Raven to the living room with her. He just shook his head watching her leave. Both guys looking at him.

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Don't let this get you down, Any of us would have done the same thing for the women in the other room" Wick said. Lincoln nodding behind him.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go get dressed and we can go grab a court quick before they fill up" he said heading for the stairs.

He paused to glance at Clarke, she was sitting between Raven and Octavia on the couch, they were looking for a movie. Everything felt so right, All of them together. They were a family, a dysfunctional one, but one nonetheless.


	18. Chapter 18

The guys piled out of Lincoln's car grabbing water and the gear they brought along.

Bellamy turned to Lincoln.

"So what's the deal with you and my sister?"

"We are seeing each other, the slow route, I really like her, Don't want to rush things" he replied.

"Good, You are a good friend and I wouldn't want to have to hurt you" Bellamy smirked.

"No worries here, I want what you and Clarke have"

"Don't we all" Wick threw in there.

"Guys, we are far from perfect" Bellamy replied smiling.

"That may be, but you are perfect for each other, you compliment each other."

"You support each other, you balance each other out, you need each other, thats important." Wick added

"She's the calm before the storm...you being her storm" Lincoln said laughing

"Gee thanks, can we play now?" Bellamy asked

They joked laughed and had a good time, a well needed good time at that.

...

The girls sat deciding on a movie, finally settling on a romantic comedy they have seen a million times.

"So ladies, Bell's Birthday party in a few days, how's that coming"

Octavia turned to look at her,

"We cancelled the party at Arkadia, moved it to here, figured friends and a BBQ would be a better scene then the Bar due to recent events. " Raven answered.

"That's great guys, thank you" she replied her eyes tearing up.

"What's wrong? Don't cry, we have it under control" Octavia replied.

"The summer dress I bought for it, it has and open back, I can't " she trailed off, sob's overtaking her.

"That's okay, hey pull yourself together, lets go get a new one, my treat" Raven said.

"I can't let you do that" Clarke said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Yes you can and we are going, so unless you want to go in what you are wearing I suggest you get ready. "

Clarke looked up at the two girls sitting next to her.

"Thank you both for everything, Octavia you are like my sister and I don't know where I'd be without you. Raven, I'm sorry for the way I used to treat you, You are one of my best friends and I am thankful that you put up with me"

"Clarke, I didn't take it personal, I know you were jealous over Bellamy, It was obvious, to everyone but him and you, I am very glad we get along so well now." Raven smiled.

Clarke and Octavia stood running upstairs to get changed.

...

They arrived at the mall, a few stores in she finally found a Blue and White one that covered her back and she loved. They hit a few more places for Raven and Octavia to grab some stuff.

They went and grabbed some lunch at a nearby cafe.

"So how's everything with Wick?" Clarke asked Raven.

"Great, we are looking for somewhere to rent together, My lease is up and he has been staying with his cousin"

"Take Clarke's room, she doesn't use it" Raven smiled innocently.

Clarke blushed,

"I suppose that's true, If you were interested we could talk to Bell and see what his opinion is." Clarke answered looking to Octavia.

"Yea, that would be nice"Octavia replied

Raven smiled in return.

"I'll see what Wick thinks" she replied.

"And you and Lincoln?" Clarke asked Octavia

"Yeah, we are taking things slow, hes super nice and I really like him" she smiled.

The girls were talking among themselves, when Raven paused.

"Well look who it is" she smiled looking down the street.

The guys all walking towards the cafe, the girls watched them enter taking a table on the other side.

"I'd say they top the list of observant individuals" Clarke talked in a low voice, they all giggled quietly keeping there voices low so they would go unnoticed.

"They are so oblivious" The girls smiled watching the waitress flirt with them, the guys all smiles.

Clarke pulled her phone out. putting it on the table for the girls to see, she turned it to silent, prompting them to do the same.

They sent the guys each a text asking how there day was.

There replies popping up one by one. The girls scanning each others phones.

Bellamy: Good baby, how are you doing?

Wick: Hey babe, good, and yours?

Lincoln: Grabbing food, starving you?

"You and Lincoln sleeping together yet?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Yeah, why?"

"It was important for the next text"

Clarke: We should have stayed in bed.

The girls smiled sending there own versions.

Clarke and Octavia watched Wick's blush match Raven's.

"Keep your phone to yourself, you obviously jumped ahead" Clarke laughed.

Octavia smiled shaking her head.

Bellamy: I would have liked that

Lincoln: I wish you were in my bed last night, and right now.

Clarke raised her eyebrows at Octavia who picked her phone up for her own viewing purposes only.

Clarke watched Octavia and Raven text away, each text causing the guys to smile, every now and then there would be a blush or you would see them shift in there seat.

The girls looked at her just sitting there.

"You just gonna leave Bellamy hanging?" Octavia asked bringing her back to the task at hand. She shook her head 'no' focusing on the screen.

Clarke: Me too, I live for mornings in your arms

She looked up hearing his phone chime, he smirked answering quickly

Bellamy: That's good , I love having you in my arms.

The waitress came with there food.

"Can we pay for that table over there, the one with the three guys?" Clarke asked.

"Yup, I'll let there waitress know"

"Thanks and can we keep it between us till its time for them to pay?"

"You bet" she replied.

The girls put the phones down, eating and having a good time.

The girls just finished there dessert and paying the bill, when they heard Lincoln ask for three separate checks.

The waitress came back handing him one check.

"Wait, Ma'am by who?"Wick asked. She motioned to the three girls who were headed for the door, They all smiled watching the guys look over to see it was them.

"I should've known" Bellamy said shaking his head. The guys stood following them out to the sidewalk.

"How long were you three there?" Wick asked.

"Like twenty minutes before you" Octavia answered smiling at Lincoln.

"Sneaky, Sneaky" Bellamy whispered in Clarke's ear, he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her mid section.

"We weren't sneaky, you guys just don't pay attention" She smiled leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"What are you up to?"

"We just got done at the mall, Nothing now, home I guess" Octavia replied

"How about come watch us play? you can leave you car, we are only over there, plenty of shade trees for you three to sit and talk under" Wick suggested

The girls looked to each other and nodded.

They walked hand in hand with the significant other over to the courts. They sat under one of the trees talking for awhile as the guys played ball. Three other guys approached asking if they wanted to play three on three. The guys agreed, a crowd forming to watch for awhile. Some girls crowding the next tree over.

Octavia, Raven, and Clarke laid on there stomach on the grass watching the guys play, talking quietly to each other.

"I'm rooting for the three shooting at our side, they are gorgeous" The girls smiled listening to the girls conversation next to them.

"Us too" Raven said. Smiling at them. She received a glare in response.

"We weren't talking to you and if it came down to it, you don't stand a chance with us as competition." The girl replied, nose in the air.

Clarke could feel herself tense and Octavia placed a hand on her arm forcing her to stay put. Raven's laughter was loud, she just laid back down shaking her head.

The girls going back to there conversation. Ravens laughter causing Clarke and Octavia to smile.

Everything was quiet for a bit as they played, until the loud mouth next to them started talking.

"The really tan one with the dark eyes, and the dark curly hair, I'd take him in a heartbeat"

"He's probably got a girlfriend, they probably all do, have you looked at them" one of the smarter ones in there group spoke.

"I don't give a fuck, I'd rape him if I had too" Raven and Octavia looked over at her in disgust, then turned to look at Clarke. Both girls shooting up to there feet seeing she wasn't there. They breathed a sigh of relief seeing her at the water table filling a cup, she walked towards them smiling, taking a sip as she walked past them.

"That's my boyfriend, you know the one you are describing to the world over here, seeing as you are all hot and bothered, here's a tip, cool off!" Clarke said throwing the contents of the cup in her face.

"Way to contain her" The girls jumped at Bellamy's voice as he rushed past them, walking up behind Clarke.

"He must be so proud to have a girlfriend like you, stupid bitch"

"I am, and you couldn't pay me to be with someone like you" His voice deep and loud, Clarke could feel his hand on her back.

The girl looked to Clarke then to Bellamy, turning and walking away. She turned looking at Bellamy.

"Hi sweetie, you played a good game, I love you" She smiled innocently.

He crossed his arms eyebrows raised. He looked at the girls behind him and then Clarke, all wearing the same innocent grin.

"What was that? do I dare ask?" he asked as the other guys approached.

"I was proving a point" Clarke replied smiling.

"And the point being?"

"Stay hydrated, you become delusional if you are too hot."

"She was delusional?" Bellamy asked trying to hide his smirk.

"I'd freaking say" She replied the other girls burst out laughing. She patted his arm walking towards them, the guys shooting Bellamy an amused look.

They all returned to the house just as the rain started, forcing them all to the living room for movies.


	19. Chapter 19

The next two days Bellamy went back to work, Clarke was hardly sleeping, every time she shut her eyes she would feel him or see him. The next day was Bellamy's Birthday, she needed to get her act together. She spent the morning cleaning the empty house, then took a nap on the couch for a few hours. She awoke to someones hand running down her face. She jumped knocking the lamp off the end table as she quickly hit the other end of the couch.

"It's me, Clarke, It's me" Bellamy said as the pure fear stared back at him. He watched her relax sinking into the cushion grabbing the lamp.

"Sorry" she mumbled setting the lamp back up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking" Bellamy responded reaching a hand out and pulling her up to him.

"Let's go upstairs, I got you something"

"For what?" She questioned.

"Because I can, now let's go"

He followed her up the stairs to his room, He sat her down on the bed turning to his dresser. He pulled out a small gift bag handing it to her.

He watched her take out a wrapped box, slowly unwrapping it. She pulled the lid off of it revealing a very nice charm bracelet with various charms on it, Her finger traced the bracelet stopping at every charm. She could feel tears welling in her eyes,

"It's beautiful Bellamy"

"That's a Heart with a key, obviously you hold the key" he guided her hand to the next one.

"The infinity symbol, What we have, It lasts forever" she slid her fingers to the next one.

"A Crown, you will always be my princess, the next one is the symbol of strength. You will always be by strength, no matter the situation."

"The house?" she asked looking at him.

"Home, my home is where ever you are" his eyes met hers.

"It's beautiful, I love it, and I love you" She stood sliding it on the dresser before turning to wrap her arms around him. She kissed him full of passion. He ran his hands down her sides squeezing her hips. He felt her tense and pulled away.

"Sorry, I'll go downstairs, If I stay up here I may not be able to be trusted" he smirked.

She walked to the door closing it, clicking the lock as she turned to him.

"Bellamy, help me forget, every time I close my eyes I think of that moment, I want to close my eyes and see only you" she said running her hand up his chest.

"Clarke, I'm not sure that is going to help" he replied fighting an internal battle.

"I'm not sure either but I want to try" She smiled as her fingers slipped under his shirt.

"You promise to stop me if you need to?" he asked

"I promise" she replied kissing him as her hand sat under his shirt on his waist. He laid her back on the bed, removing his shirt before capturing her lips again. His hands moved on the bottom of her shirt lifting it slightly, she leaned forward to assist in removal. He pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor with his. He kissed her again, trailing kisses down her neck and across her chest. He slid a hand underneath her, unclasping her bra. He felt her tense slightly as he removed the bra, his eyes locked with hers running a hand gently over her breast, she tensed slightly closing her eyes.

"Open your eyes Clarke, watch me" He spoke huskily, her eyes opened watching him run his hand back over her breast, being replaced by his lips leaving gentle kisses until he reached her nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth, he heard a slight moan escape her lip, his eyes met hers, that was his Clarke, her eyes burned with passion. He moved his hand to her other breast, his lips moved to her neck as his fingers teased her untouched nipple, her moan filled the room. She could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Bellamy, I'm not gonna last long at this rate" Her voice was low, her breath was shaky.

"Who says it can't happen more then once?" he smiled trailing kisses down her body. His fingers trailed gently over healing marks of cuts down her sides. His lips coming to rest at her waistband of her pants. He eyed her as he unbuttoned her pants. His rough hands sliding down her legs with her pants. He stood taking his jeans off and dropping them alongside hers. He knelt at the end of the bed pulling her underwear down and sliding her down to the edge. He felt her legs tense, he ran his hands up them encouraging her to relax.

"Bell, maybe now's a good time to tell you, I've never experienced this particular sexual occurrence" He looked up at her grinning.

"Just sit back and relax, I promise you won't regret it" he placed her one knee over his shoulder. He ran a finger down her slit, blowing gently on her, the cooling sensation letting her feel how wet she really was. He leaned into her, running his tongue up her slit in replacement of his finger. He ran his one hand up her leg holding her leg in place on his shoulder. The taste of her on his tongue was driving him closer to the edge, he ran his tongue up her slit slowly, letting it push in and flick over her clit. He felt her twitch, his name released from her mouth in a moan. He pushed one finger in her, pumping in and out of her as his tongue drew circles around her clit, he could feel her legs start to tremble and he could see her breathing increasing. He removed his finger resulting in a slight moan of protest before he dove his tongue in to her, she was dangerously close. He ran his hand up her inner thigh resting it there before reaching his thumb out and letting it move over her clit lightly. Her body shook violently, Bellamy kept his tongue movements steady letting her ride out her orgasm. He placed her leg down sliding her up the bed as he climbed over her, She pulled him down to her kissing him, he parted his lips allowing her tongue to invade his mouth. She could taste herself on his lips, she reached down to the edge of his boxers slowly pushing them down. He kicked them off the bed, she pushed him on to his back sliding down his legs. He watched her intently as she gripped his hard cock, running her hand up and down at a slow pace. He had his eyes closed , his breathing erratic. She slowly brought her hand up switching to her mouth never breaking the rhythm. The second he felt himself hit the back of her throat he moaned slightly thrusting up. She felt him grab her arm pulling her up to him.

"Hey, I wasn't done"

"I'm about to be though" he replied, She smirked in response straddling him, she rocked forward letting his throbbing shaft feel her heat.

"Clarke..." It was a warning, his hands gripping her thighs. She lifted slightly taking him in her hand guiding him to where she wanted him, She locked eyes with him before slowly taking all of him inside of her. His eyes telling her all she needed to know, he loved her and that was all that mattered. He held her hips as she rode him momentarily before he wanted control, flipping them over. He leaned down kissing her, his thrust's starting off slow, her hands digging at his back.

"Bellamy, you feel so good, God, go faster" her words were just what he needed speeding up his pace, he watched her throw her head back, he moved his lips to her neck biting and sucking a trail along her skin, saving her favorite spot till last. He could feel her getting closer, he moved his lips to that spot sucking hard she screamed out his name, her walls clenching around him causing him to fall over the edge with her. They laid there breathless, Bellamy rolled to her side, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I love you princess"

"I love you too and that was amazing, thank you"

"Don't thank me, I will always give you what you want" he smiled watching her. Her eyes slowly closing, he laid there watching her, her breathing evening out, evidence of her sleep deprived body taking over. He slipped out of bed throwing on shorts and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. He reached the bottom step hearing voices in the kitchen. He walked in to all the usual house guests sitting at the table with his sister.

"Didn't know anyone was here, Hows it going?" he asked grabbing a glass.

"We wish we weren't here to witness sound effects of the 45 mins of Bellamy loving " Raven said eyes raised. Octavia choking on her drink. Bellamy just smiled turning on the faucet.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke caught up on sleep, waking up in time for Lincoln to arrive with pizza.

"Princess, have a good nap?" Bellamy asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks to you" she smirked, Raven's mock gagging could be heard from the living room causing a series of laughter to follow.

Clarke grabbed a glass of water and walked to where Bellamy sat placing her hand in on his shoulder.

"So tomorrow, can I steal you for the day?" she asked.

"Free until 3 and then Lincoln and I are heading into town for a bit, we are gonna meet Roan and Emerson for a few drinks, I promised O I'd be back by 6 for dinner" He smiled.

"So I can claim everything from waking up till 3?" she ran her hand to the back of his neck.

"You bet" he replied leaning into kiss her. She leaned in to him letting her lips hover above his.

"What if we don't get out of bed till 3" she smirked letting her lips meet his.

"I wouldn't complain" he answered running a hand up her side, pulling her closer to him. Everyone filed in the kitchen grabbing paper plates and pizza before heading outside to the porch. Lincoln and Octavia sitting on the swing, Wick and Raven side by side in lawn chairs and Bellamy and Clarke sitting on the steps that lead to the grass.

"So I heard you guys might be open to some roommates" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Clarke was gonna move in my room with me" Bellamy answered

"Well, we would move in if you would have us" Wick piped up.

"Sure, when are you thinking?" Clarke answered

"The first"

"That's good, I can move across the hall by then" Clarke answered.

"Rent is $250 a person" Bellamy chimed in.

They both nodded in response.

"That settles it then, welcome home" Octavia smiled.

...

The next morning Bellamy woke to Clarke putting coffee and a few gift bags on his night stand. She was concentrating on positioning it right, not even noticing he was awake till he grabbed her bare leg causing her scream out.

"Dammit Bellamy, you scared me half to death" she said placing her hand over her racing heart. He pulled her down on top of him.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered in his ear before trailing kisses down his neck.

"Thank you" he said, she sucked the spot on his neck she knew would cause a reaction, smiling when she heard the moan escape his throat.

"So what do I get for my birthday?" he asked flipping them over.

"Whatever you want" she replied her eyes moving from his lips to his eyes.

"Well in that case" he kissed her hungrily, his hand sliding up her thigh pushing the t-shirt she stole from him up to her hip. She pulled back smiling at him.

"Open your presents" she averted her eyes to the bags.

"Clarke I can already tell you over did it"

"There's no such thing. Open them already!"

He grabbed the smaller bag first, it had cologne , car air fresheners, a book, a movie, and a CD mix that she made him. He smirked at the thought of her taking time to pick out songs for them.

"See that was plenty, then you have two more bags , that's crazy" he smiled kissing her again, tugging on her hair lightly to tilt her head back, before he turned his lips loose on her neck.

"Bell, the bags" she said pushing him lightly. He shook his head grabbing the next one. This one was carefully wrapped in bubble wrap, obviously a picture frame from what he could feel. He unwrapped it carefully, eyes glued to the gift as he uncovered it. It was a picture of him, Clarke and Octavia. Not just any picture, but a hand drawn picture, something he knew Clarke spent hours on, something that beautiful didn't happen over night. He was speechless, he couldn't tear his eyes away, he couldn't believe she would put that much time into something for him. It was so detailed, so mind blowing, so intense, so thoughtful. He heard her clear her throat obviously waiting for a response.

"Clarke, I, I Love it. It's beautiful. You put all that work into something for me and I just can't get over the detail, Thank you so much, I do really love it, and I love you"

"Thank you Bellamy, It means a lot to me that you love it, you deserve it, you deserve everything I can give you, you have been an amazing friend all my life, we didn't get along all the time but no one gets along all the time, I love you too."

He stood from the bed going over to his dresser clearing a spot to sit the picture for the time being until he could hang it up. He turned and looked at her laying on the bed holding the last bag.

"Clarke, this is too much, I can't accept anymore"

"I didn't ask, this is the last of it I swear" she smiled placing it in his lap as he sat next to her.

He took out a leather bound book, He opened the cover revealing a scrap book, the first page a note.

Bellamy,

Happy Birthday! I wanted to do something special for you and I figured capturing our memories would be a great way. I hope you like it. I am beyond blessed to have you as a friend and lucky comes nowhere near the word I need to describe how fortunate I am to have you as a boyfriend. I don't know where I'd be without you and I don't intend to find out. I am forever yours.

I Love You Now & Always Will,

Clarke

He turned the page revealing the original copy of the photo Clarke drew, as he flipped through the book he saw pictures from when they were kids, pictures with her dad and his mom in them, pictures of Octavia and Clarke spraying him with a hose, many years of Halloweens and Christmas'. He looked up at her eyes slightly teary.

"Clarke, no one has ever put this much thought in to something for me or that much time, he said motioning to the picture, I feel like just saying thank you isn't enough" he said taking her hand.

"Oh, it's enough sweetie, you do everything for me and I love you unconditionally for it, it never seems like enough" she smiled

"It's enough" he said returning the smile, he placed the book on the nightstand and turned his attention back to her. He kissed her lightly at first gradually getting more demanding, her hands ran up and down his back as he laid her down. His hands traveled her body gently caressing every inch of her, slowly ridding her of her clothes, before he slowly removed his boxers, there was no rush, they wanted each other bad, there was no denying that but Bellamy was setting the pace, and he planned on taking his time.

He moved his lips down her jaw to her neck, slowly kissing, and nibbling as he moved further down. She let out a moan as he hit her sweet spot, taking an extra few seconds to hit it again, causing her body to involuntarily arch up into his. His lips moved down her body to her breast, he pulled one nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently as his one hand caressed her other breast gently rolling her nipple between his fingers. He moved his mouth to the one waiting for his attention, continuing the torture on the one he just abandoned with his other hand. Her breathing was erratic and he couldn't help but run his hand down her stomach slowly. She let out a moan as he rested his hand on her lower stomach. He smirked knowing the anticipation was driving her crazy. He scooted up a little, meeting her eyes. She watched him intently the intensity of him watching her while his hand traveled further south was making her hotter then she thought imaginable. He ran a finger up her the center of her heat, the fire flashed in her eyes, the blue slowly becoming darker.

"Clarke, God, you are so wet" he slipped a finger in her slowly her eyes locked on his, her body thrusting up, she was aching for his touch. She felt like she needed it. He needed her, she could feel his hard erection on her leg and she wanted it in her, now. She reached down gently gripping him, she ran her hand up and down his length letting her thumb swipe over his tip slowly, rubbing gently, before bringing her hand back down his length and repeating it. His eyes were still locked on hers, she could see his breathing speed up.

"Bellamy, I want you inside of me, Now" Her voice was low and sexy. He positioned himself above her, she spread her legs for him to settle between. He slowly sank into her wet heat letting a moan out into her neck. He kept his pace slow and steady, he kept his eyes on her when his lips weren't attach to her neck. Her pleas for him to move faster were being ignored.

"Bellamy please, faster, God baby, make me come for you" She begged and he let out a low growl, speeding up slightly. He could feel her walls start to clench around him he dropped his head to her neck, his lips against her ear.

"Come for me Clarke, let me take you over the edge, come on baby, let me feel you come for me" His deep voice barely a whisper in her ear, he was pushing her closer and he knew it.

"God Bellamy, don't stop, I wan't to feel you come inside me, baby please give it to me" her voice trailing off into a moan, her nails digging in his back as he felt her tense, get tighter, her walls tightening around him, he didn't stop he was so close, forcing her to ride out her orgasm.

"Bellamy give it to me, please give it to me" she pleaded, pulling him over the edge, his arms tightened holding him above her, he could feel her small convulsions still shooting through her body, causing him to let out a low moan as he pulled out and laid next to her. they faced each other completely out of breath, completely spent, and completely in love.

They spent all day in his room until he had to go with the guys. The girls had the place all set up for there return, the party went off without a hitch. It was the best birthday he could remember. He helped Clarke take the last of the trash bags out front. They walked back to the house. All his friends sitting in the living room, they brought a small cake out on the coffee table, he knelt down, listening to them singing happy birthday and blowing out the few candles they had.

"What did you wish for?" Clarke asked standing, getting ready to head to the kitchen for plates. Bellamy grabbed her hand.

"I wished you would want to spend the rest of your life with me"

"That's silly, pick something better, I'm not going anywhere" she replied.

"I wished you would love me every day as much as you do today if not more"

"Bellamy, of course I will love you always" she said watching him suspiciously.

"I guess I'll pick something else then" She watched him as he paused pulling a box out of his pocket, releasing his grip on her hand

"I wished you would say yes" He said smiling brightly as he opened the box, his hands with a slight tremor to them. Clarke's eyes were wide, her hands covered her mouth, Raven and Octavia doing the exact same, you would swear there was a mental connection.

"Bellamy, I, Yes, oh my god yes" she answered. He stood and she threw her arms around his neck, tears falling down her cheeks. He took the ring out sliding it on her finger.

"Clarke the past few weeks have been crazy, and I've known my whole life I wanted you to be part of mine permanently, however watching you lay in a hospital bed with the fear of never getting to look into your eyes again scarred the death out of me, I realized not only did I not want to, but I can't live without you, you are my everything, and if you will have me, I will surely give you everything I can" He brought her hand up to his lips, gently placing a kiss on it. She tilted her head back slightly smirking at him as his lips gently moved over hers. The room erupted in screeching and hand shakes or congratulations.

They only dated a short bit of time, but they had known forever that they belonged together, they were each others strength, weakness, hope, and support. They held the key to each others hearts, it's where they called home and that's where they belonged. Together.


	21. Epilogue

5 years later...

"Octavia, Can you grab that last box please?" Clarke asked, arms full heading to the back patio door.

"I need a signature from a Mrs. Clarke Blake" a voice called from the yard.

"Octavia, can you"

"Got it, thanks" she smiled at the electrician cutting Clarke off, signing quick and following her across the yard. They entered the back door of Clarke's childhood home, placing the boxes on the counter.

"I can't believe you guys are moving out" Octavia said looking over all the boxes.

"O we are exactly 23 steps away, I am so happy the last owners gave us the opportunity to buy before listing it on the market"

"I'm excited for you and Bellamy, now its time for me to be an auntie, get crackin!"

"Why don't you and Lincoln get crackin! You are engaged!"

"How bout not!" the voice from behind them made them both jump. Bellamy smirked at them walking up to them and grabbing a kiss.

"Lincoln and Wick are moving Lincoln's stuff in now" Bellamy informed them.

"I should go help"Octavia headed out their back door.

He checked to make sure she was out of ear shot.

"You know you shouldn't be carrying boxes." he scolded. She flashed him a look holding the box open. Tupperware lids.

"Probably weighs two pounds babe"

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I was thinking tonight, Raven should be home soon, We can tell them all at the same time" she smiled.

"O is going to freak"

"Note to self, do not let yourself be the one standing next to her" Clarke laughed.

They unpacked some boxes, Bellamy went to help Wick move Lincoln in and Raven unloaded bags from the store. Clarke helped sort them and they started the BBQ.

They sat around the yard for awhile, enjoying each others company and the food.

Clarke stood going into the house for a gift bag , she came out everyone stopping to look at her.

"Shit, who's birthday did I forget?" Ravens eyes moved from person to person curiously.

"It's not a birthday, it's for Octavia" Clarke said handing her the bag.

"Wait for what?" Octavia asked digging her hand in the bag. She pulled out a pink onesie, holding it up to read it 'I Love My Auntie'

"Oh my God, Clarke, Bell? You are having a baby? a girl?" she talked so fast it was hard to decide what question to answer, they both just nodded smiling at her.

She screeched throwing herself at them, Lincoln and Wick wincing away from her high pitch, Raven standing to get in on the congrat tears. The guys all watched the girls fuss over a new baby who wouldn't be here for months, as Bellamy walked around the girls and came and sat in between them.

"Congrats Bellamy" Lincoln smiled.

"Yea Bellamy, a baby, wow, and a girl at that, ten bucks says it will be a daddy's girl" Wick laughed.

Bellamy just shook his head.

"It seems so unreal, I just can't believe that I got the girl I wanted and we are going to start a family"he said watching her interact with her friends.

" You deserve it!" Lincoln said watching Octavia describing what the nursery should look like.

"We all do" Bellamy replied, both men nodding in response.

The rest of the night was full of talk about babies, and home decorating and all the plans for the joint yard, and Octavia's wedding. Bellamy's eyes met Clarke's across the patio, she smiled mouthing 'I love you' He smiled back doing the same. It blew there minds how in just 6 years everything could change so much. They loved every second of it. They looked around taking in there friends and family and there was nowhere they would rather be. Nowhere they would rather raise a baby.

...


End file.
